HIGH VELOCITY
by elanya monet
Summary: Vegeta and Hiei are the only sons of two top ranking members of British royalty and are martial art/rock musicians. Kakarrot and Kurama are fashion model/rock musicians visiting England with their families. On a beautiful afternoon, four ultra gorgeous young men meet literally by accident.
1. THEY MEET

WARNING! SHOUNENAI/ YAOI/ FLUFF/ ROMANCE/ OOCNESS FROM PAGE ONE. CROSS OVER DBZ AND YU YU HAKUSHO, NEITHER OF WHICH IS OWNED BY THIS AUTHOR. JUST THE STORY.

HIGH VELOCITY

THEY MEET

It was that time of day when the upper class of British society ventured forth to be seen. Where once lords and ladies on fine horseflesh and open carriages roamed, now the glamorous and ultra wealthy haunted the 'see me' path along with memebers of the nobility. Any one who was anyone was out and about and this meant the epitome of high society itself, king Vegeta and his son, Prince Vegeta. Along with the two royals were their faithful bodyguards, Nappa and Paragus, Lord Tien, Duke of Nottingham and his son, Hiei and their daughters Yukina, sister of Hiei, Cornelia, sister to the prince, and Broli, the son of Paragus. The two boys, as well as being their sires' heirs were also the core members of a highly successful rock band called "HIGH VELOCITY". The band was named for the first two letters of Prince Vegeta and Lord Hiei's names because it just fit. Both boys were very energetic but very reserved. They were both fighters as well as master musicians and were in demand of every marriageable female in the kingdom. They hated it.

Both boys had spiked black hair that flamed over top of their heads and cascaded down their backs, which was odd for Hiei considering his sire was a bald three eyed being. However, Hiei had a white starburst that streaked the black hair at his forehead and wore a bandanna around his head. He had black-cherry/brown colored eyes and was incredibly handsome for a seventeen-year-old. Prince Vegeta, on the other hand also had midnight colored hair that spiked in a candle's flame but he bore a widow's peak at his forehead. His eyes matched his hair in color and his handsome face wore a constant scowl like his sire, only his sire knew how to lighten up. Vegeta was nineteen years of age and hated the social hour. The band had just come off tour and the lead vocalists were enjoying the time with their families but they hated the social time tradition dictated they attend.

"Vegeta, smile, brother. I know it's in there somewhere and you're awesome when you do," Cornelia, his sister, urged.

"I'm not in the mood, girlie girl. A smile gets one in trouble and only serves to entice you simple frills into thinking we like you," the prince shot back as he turned to look out the window of the closed carriage the royals traveled in.  
"I think my dear nephew awoke on the wrong side of the bed this fine morning. Vegeta, what would you say to a tournament to welcome you back instead of the regular lame social ball my young duchess had suggested?" Duke Tien asked his taciturn nephew.

Prince Vegeta seemed to perk up at that prospect. Maybe this break wouldn't be so horrid after all. The two boys exchanged glances and a secret nod. "That sounds pleasing, Uncle, I shall look forward to it," the prince replied in a lighter tone.

"Males, all you think about is fighting and music! What about us females?" Cornelia asked, her black eyes wide in surprise.

"Cory, dear, don't fret your head over what your brother is about. You just concentrate on snaring the perfect mate," King Vegeta told his young daughter. Then the family settled back to enjoy their ride. "Besides, I know I cannot keep you out of the ring no more than I can stay out myself," the king concluded.

"God, Kurama, can you believe it, London! Man, I can't believe our next shoot's gonna be in the countryside near the royal palace! I hope we meet some decent people here, I'm tired of those air heads who vie for our affection at every turn," Kakarrot complained.

They were over from America to do a photo shoot in one of several countrysides located in one of the most beautiful countries in the world. They were super models and were billed as "K 'N' K". They were fighters as well as fashion models and were the most desired males on the face of the planet. Kakarrot had spiked black hair that flew in every direction and cascaded down his back and black eyes to match. He was a large young man, well muscled and a body builder's dream in that he had no bulgy muscles but was incredibly strong. His partner, Kurama had tail length flaming read hair and emerald green eyes. Kurama's build was more on the feminine side in that he was smaller in body mass than Kakarrot and his strength lay in the fact that he could control greenery and turn them into deadly weapons. However, this moment was not the time for such thinking but to enjoy the carriage ride along with their parents and family.

Along with Kakarrot and Kurama were their parents, Bardock, Kakarrot's sire and Jolene, Kurama's aunt, Kakarrot's brothers Raditz and Turles. They had hired a closed carriage to tour the city and take part in the social 'see me' hour. Everything was going well and the families were enjoying their tour when CRASH! The occupants sat stunned and wondered what had happened.

"I don't believe that damn ass! How the hell could he have crashed and into another closed carriage!" Prince Vegeta snarled as he tried to disentangle himself from Yukina.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" Kakarrot asked everyone jumblef within the carriage as he tried to stand and open the door to help everyone out.

"Oh, my God, is everyone altogether?" a voice cried from the open door of the over turned carriage that contained Kakarrot, Kurama and their families.

"Are you guys the thing? Come, let's get the lasses out first," Lord Tien suggested as Nappa looked into the carriage and handed his daughter out to the burly bodyguard.

"Nappa, remind me to kill you when we get back home!" Prince Vegeta snarled after everyone had exited the carriage.

"Are you…Oh, my God, your majesty! I didn't know!" the driver of the second carriage bowed.

Kakarrot, Kurama and their families followed suit and bowed, however, the boys stole glances at the two young men who stood scowling at the situation.

"Kurama, look at them, aren't they the members of that rock band, HIGH VELOCITY?" Kakarrot whispered to his partner.

"Yeah but I didn't think they were so… I mean, I've seen their vids and have every one of their CDs but… WOW!" Kurama whispered back trying to control his breathing and the heat that tinted his cheeks.

"Rise," a deep voice commanded and the bowing persons did so. "As king I am forced to apologize for my guard's mishandling of my equipmage. I trust that you all are unharmed?" King Vegeta asked in the board tone of the ultra high class.

"Oh, yes, your majesty, we're unharmed, thank you. Well, guess we'll have to find another way back to the hotel," Bardock sighed.

"Well, dad, maybe we could get a cab or something. You know the agency will pay for all expenses we acquire," Kakarrot remarked trying to keep his eyes from straying to the younger version of King Vegeta.

"Agency, what kind of agency-

"Vegeta, do you know who they are? That's "K 'N' K!" God they are so gorgeous! Get me Kakarrot's autograph please?" Cornelia asked her big brother, her black eyes large and pleading.

Yukina was also assaulting Hiei, her older brother in the same manner. Both boys were not only trying to ignore the pleading eyes of their sibs but also the strong pull they felt the second their eyes had met those of the tall duo.

"Lords, you sisters are requesting the autographs of the two young men, shall I retrieve them?" a deep voice asked from above the two young lords.

The two looked up with eyes as hard as marble. Yes, both Hiei and Vegeta were on the under six feet tall side but were lean and well muscled due to the intense training they undertook when on the road with the band. In addition, it was their lack of great height and their 'I'm-better-than-you-any day, scum' attitude that could wilt even a solid oak tree and caused even the bravest to cower in fear. Their self-confidence was second to none.

"What do you think, Broli, of course. Be off with you," Hiei tossed his head, his long hair fanning with the motion. "Let's go some where to talk, cousin," the Marquise suggested, then he and the prince stalked away from the accident scene. "So, what d'ya think? I had no idea he was that luscious!"

"Hn. I've seen the two in the 'Martial Arts Times' along with our pics as well. One writer had the gall to suggest a match up between the four of us! I can believe Kakarrot a fighter, but not Kurama; he's too delicate looking. You think they'll enter the tourney?" the prince asked as he cast a quick glance over to the scene and noted that the two models were headed their direction. "God, Hiei, they're coming over," Vegeta said, his pulses suddenly quickening as sweat beaded on his forehead and a part of him caused the black leather slacks he wore to tighten around his trim waist.

"Hey, mind if we join you? That sun is absolute murder," Kurama shook his head as the duo approached the members of High Velocity.

"Pull up some grass," Vegeta offered as he turned his head from the two.

"This is a quiet spot. I'm surprised no one saw us slink off," Kakarrot snickered.  
"They know better even when we're on stage," Hiei shrugged.

"Really? May I ask why?" Kurama questioned.

Vegeta tossed his head up and Hiei stood and undid the black cloak he wore to reveal a sheath fastened about his body. "My cousin is an expert swordsman with incredible speed. He can control fire and may appear human but he's not," the prince informed the two models.

"Oh, sort of like you can control green plants and things, hey Kurama?" Kakarrot laughed. "My partner's not human and neither am I but we never let such info leak out because it's not good for business. I can't believe this. Here we are sitting and socializing with 'High Velocity' like we're long time friends!" Kakarrot snickered which caused the other three to giggle slightly.

"Yes, it is strange. What brings you here?" Vegeta asked as he leaned against the tree the four of them sat under.

"We have to do a photo shoot in the country near the royal palace," Kakarrot explained.

Vegeta's heart lurched and seemed to go through his top most spikes. The royal palace…his home… The tightening below his belt became painful and he wished for a covering but he was sure that his cousin was in much the same shape as he was, as noted by the constant shifting the young man was doing. Drawing on his strong self-control, Vegeta willed himself to relax and the throbbing subsided as he had turned his back to the others.

"Not that it's any of my concern but where will you be staying? There are no hotels that far out," Vegeta said in snobbish accents.

"Our agent's supposed to meet us at the hotel but it looks like we won't be getting there anytime soon. Hey, Hiei, can I have a word with you?" Kakarrot asked the young Marquise.

Hiei rose to his feet and led Kakarrot away from the prince and the red haired Adonis. "So speak," the young man said invited in a cool tone.

"Can you tell me about Vegeta like what's he into when you two are not recording?" Kakarrot asked trying to control his excitement.

Hiei smirked. "Only if you tell me about Kurama?" the young lord replied and Kakarrot nodded. "He's a fighter, a martial artist to be exact. He trains constantly whenever he's not occupied rehearsing or writing our music. He's nineteen, the king's son, his favorite color is blue but since we've been together, he's taken to wearing black. He's very available, he has a little sister named Cornelia and he's my cousin," Hiei couldn't help but put in.

Kakarrot gasped. "Oh, oh, ah, gee, thanks." 'Wow, Vegeta…available! I can't believe it…Maybe…No, Kurama's right. Bad for business and a bad image,' Kakarrot thought to himself.

"Now, about Kurama?" Hiei asked regarding the other 'K' in "K 'N' K".

"Yeah, right. Well, he's my cousin, he's sixteen years old, he looks delicate but never get him mad. He can put his hand on any plant life and transform it into a deadly weapon. He hides a rose behind his head, which becomes a whip of deadly thorns. I try not to piss him off and anyone who's seen him fight learns he's no push over. His favorite color is mauve as you can tell by the suit he's wearing and he's also very available but the two of us intimidate the female gender. The ones we have dated hated the fact that we were more beautiful than they were. Women are so fickle," Kakarrot shook his head and smirked.

"I agree, that's why cous and I don't have any," Hiei also smirked.

Vegeta and Kurama had stayed by the tree. "Tell me about Kakarrot?" Vegeta said, his voice gruff. It was more a demand than a request.

"Huh? Oh, my cousin? He's big. His favorite color is orange and he's really strong. He's a great martial artist when we're not on the runway. He's seventeen and no girlfriend. He has two younger brothers. Now, could you tell me about Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Shrimp? He's my cousin, has a twin sister named Yukina, is sixteen years old and has no girlfriend. His favorite color is black and like I told you before he's a master swordsman and he has power over fire. His sire is that tall man standing beside my sire. That's the Duke of Nottingham. Both are widowers," the prince replied.

At that second the prince noticed Broli, the son of the king's bodyguard, Paragus, heading their direction just as Kakarrot and Hiei rejoined them, however, Broli was not alone but was accompanied by a large young man who could have been his the king's own brother! The young guard bowed.

"Raditz, what brings you over here?" Kakarrot asked when he saw the two.

"Broli asked me," Raditz smirked.

"Lords, your sires have suggested they come with us to the town home since the carriages are in need of serious repair. I am to take Master Raditz here along with my sire and Nappa to open the house and prepare things," Broli bowed.

"So be off with you. Is his majesty to go? It wouldn't do to have royalty traipsing through these streets like commoners," Prince Vegeta pointed out.

"The horseflesh is in shape and able to take the all of you to the house," Broli nodded.

"Let's go then," the prince said and the four teens followed the two larger men back to the accident site.

"Ah, Vegeta, my son, nephew. I trust you have no qualms over hosting our guests?" King Vegeta asked, as he mounted a large horse then Nappa lifted Jolene on behind him.

"No, sire, none," the prince replied as he mounted another horse and beckoned his cousin to mount behind, which he did.

Kurama mounted a third horse with Kakarrot behind him and Tien mounted the fourth horse with Bardock saddled behind with the girls mounting the last horse then the guards all took the reigns and walked the horses through the thoroughfare to Regent Street where the royal town house was located in an isolated section.

"Oh, what a lovely place! I bet it set you back a lifetime?" Jolene remarked as she was lifted from the king's horse.

"It comes with the title, woman. Go make yourselves to home. We have notified the staff of our arrival and they will have refreshments. Boys, show your guests their rooms and Paragus will show Bardock his. Nappa, a word with you," the king said in hard tones as everyone dismounted then followed Lord Tien into the dwelling.

"Me thinks Nappa's about to get the axe, pray?" Hiei laughed, as did his cousin.

"Me thinks you are correct but sire may just strip his rank. He's not all bad, just mindless at times. Besides, it'll give me more of a reason to beat the shit outta him when we spar!" the prince laughed and beckoned their guests to follow.

"Where do you fight, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked not realizing the faux pas he had just committed.

"EXCUSE ME! I am addressed as Prince Vegeta, your highness, my lord, your grace but never as just Vegeta except by my sire, my uncle, Hiei, our sisters and when I'm the lead half of High Velocity! You understand that, you common piece of trash?" the prince snarled. He had grabbed Kakarrot by the front of his blue dress shirt and threw him against a wall. "Americans, peh!" the prince spat.

Fear jumped from the larger teen's eyes, as he hadn't even seen the move coming. Sweat exploded from his body and the color drained from his golden tanned face. "I-I'm so-sorry, P-Prince V-Vegeta. I-I'll try to remember," Kakarrot panted.

Vegeta let go of Kakarrot's front and disappeared into one of the rooms as the boy slumped to the ground. Kurama knelt beside him. "Are you all right?" he asked and received a nod of affirmation as he assisted his cousin to his feet.

"You'll have to forgive his highness, but rank and title are important here and he has great pride in his. It would be wise, at least until he's well acquainted with you, that you address him correctly," Hiei cautioned as he took the two visitors to their rooms.

Prince Vegeta lay on a large bed staring at the ceiling in thought. 'Why did I do that? He's a guest in my home and I about rip his head off! What's wrong with me? I can't be attracted to him, can I? We're both guys?' The prince shook his head against such thoughts; however, a poster on his wall caught his eyes. Hiei was the only one who knew of the shrine the prince had erected to one super model named Kakarrot and now his dream was at his fingertips.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean to hurt him," Hiei said as he entered the prince's room.

"Did I hurt him? Hiei…He probably hates me before we get to know one another," Vegeta's chest tightened in distress.

"No, he's not hurt, just startled, I think. God this is so strange! The both of them here, in our country, in our house…Dad'll kill me he finds out why I can't make it with the female gender, but Kurama's everything I could dream of!" Hiei expressed with passion as he sat on the prince's bed.

"If the Duke only kills you, just think what the king'll do to me! His own son a flamin' princess!" Vegeta ground out in disgust of himself, tears springing to his ebony eyes. "It's unfair, Hiei, it's so unfair! Why, why us?" the prince cried into his cousin's black silk shirt.

Hiei put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I know, cous, I know. I'll tell him you're sorry. God only knows how we're gonna get through dinner," Hiei sighed as he and the prince broke contact, Vegeta wiped his eyes with a piece of white linen. "Feel better?"

"No, Hiei, I don't. The one who has my heart is in this very house and I can't even let him know because it'll destroy all of us. Go and tell cook I'll be dining in my chambers tonight," the prince sighed as his young cousin left.

"I'm sure he's just upset at a pair of strangers invading his space, especially a pair of American super models who know nothing of class and proper address," Kurama soothed his cousin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I didn't mean to upset him. I don't think I could face him, you know how I feel about him," Kakarrot sighed as he turned over on the large mahogany wood bed he had been given to sleep on.

"I know, the same way I feel about Hiei. Oh, well. Take a nap and I'll go apologize for that lack of decorum," Kurama patted his cousin's shoulder and got up to leave his cousin's room and jumped a mile when… "Oh, God, Lord Hiei, sir!" every thought in the lovely red head's mind turned to jelly when his emerald eyes met the black-cherry orbs of the Marquis. He did the only thing he could do; he bowed.


	2. THE PARENTS' REACTION

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CORE ANIME CHARACTERS NOR THEIR ANIMES! I JUST OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY.**

HIGH VELOCITY

Chapter two

PARENTS' REACTIONS

"Oh, Kurama, I was just on my way to apologize for my cousin's abrupt behavior. I hope you don't think that I act like him. I mean I am but… URGH! I don't know what I'm saying!" Hiei hid his face in embarrassment, then beckoned for Kurama to stand.

"Why should you apologize, this is your country and truth to tell, I know British aristocrats are spoiled rotten. So would you mind showing me around your home?" Kurama asked, wringing his hands together in nervousness.

Hiei smiled, "Sure. C'mon. I do need to show you where the dining room is, anyway," the Duke's son said as he led the young red head from where the bedchambers were located.

Prince Vegeta needed something to occupy himself with; thus he escaped his rooms via a secret exit and made his way to a music room. He smiled as he headed for a grand piano the same color as his hair; however, he by passed the piano and picked up an electric guitar that stood in the corner of the room. After turning on the amp, the sound mixer and various other instruments he usually toyed with, the prince struck a chord, loudly. The sound reverberated throughout the manor home and found the sensitive ears of the king, the duke and their visitors.

"That boy, I told him not so loud! Such raucousness is appropriate for the stage but not for a closed house! Broli, tell him to tone it down!" King Vegeta snarled as the metallic sound echoed through the dwelling.

Broli bowed, "Yes, your majesty, but you know how the boy thumbs his nose at restrictions and such. Might I say that I am of the opinion that why he does not fancy the fair sex is because-" Broli found himself on the floor with a booted foot crushing his windpipe.

"You dare mention such in front of company?! I shall make a necklace of that cursed tongue of yours. Get out of my sight!" the slighter sized king picked the larger man up from the ground and tossed him from his presence. "Upper class dog! I know what my son is, no one else has to!" King Vegeta sighed and shook his head.

"Your majesty, I know it's not my place and I'm just a guest here but I overheard my son and nephew talking once before a photo shoot. They were looking at a photo in 'Martial Arts Times' that featured your two boys. They were saying things like how they would love to meet them and treat them like kings," Bardock spoke and the king regarded the man with wide black eyes.

"You say your boys were discussing our boys? Nappa told me he had heard our lads discussing your lads and now they're together in the same house!" the king stated in a worried tone.

"My king…

"Lord Tien…No, no more hiding the fact. We are what we are. Why do you think we two are yet unmarried? Why our sons get ill at the mention of marriage? I know they're rock musicians and such ways are part of that sort of world but I think our boys are sincere. Sir, madam, would it offend you if our boys did form some sort of thing between themselves? I mean they're in two separate occupations and the chances of them ever seeing one another would be next to nil," the king began.

"Vegeta, my tournament! See if the boys are worthy of our sons. Look, if it's heirs we desire, we both have daughters and I think Vegeta and Hiei would much prefer females they are familiar with and who could handle them instead of the dainty lasses available," the duke remarked.

"No, it won't work. People already think that way about our boys because, well, let's put it plain. Kurama is very feminine in appearance and Kakarrot; although he's very masculine does have some soft tendencies. Their agency would drop them like hot potatoes if their preference surfaced," Jolene fretted.

"Both Hiei and Vegeta are very masculine but they shun females like the plague, however, I've seen my son when he looks at a photo of Kurama, he all but dissolves into a puddle of goo," the duke remarked.

"I shudder to think what this will do to the monarchy but I want my son to be happy as well and if such a union will make a smile appear on that sour face of his, I'm for it,' the king nodded, surprising all who were gathered.

"I'm sure our sons will be very happy to hear their parents approve," Tien remarked.

"Does that mean we can tell it now, your majesty?" Bardock leaned over to the king and whispered.

The king smirked. King Vegeta and Bardock had grown up in the palace, as Bardock was the son of the king's uncle, the Duke of Wiltshire and the two were inseparable until Bardock's family had to relocate to America to begin a new life. The reason being that Bardock's sire had been accused of killing a rival member of the gentry in a duel over a female. The charge was false, but the then king wanted to hear nothing of it. King Vegeta suspected that his own sire had discovered his and Bardock's relationship and wanted to put an end to it. Nonetheless, King Vegeta growled, "Go to your rooms. You, I will speak with in my private study," he said giving Bardock a stern look.

The parents all went their separate ways and the king threw Bardock into his private study. After shutting the door and locking it, the king pushed the bigger man into the door then crushed their lips together. Bardock's arms went around the king and they melted into the kiss.

"God, Bardock, I never thought I'd see you again, cousin, and our son has grown so handsomely!" King Vegeta said against Bardock's lips.

"I never told Raditz anything. I couldn't believe it when I found I could have children. I was so scared and poppa hated me when he found out. That was why I was sent away, love, because I was carrying our son. Vegeta is a handsome piece of art and looks so like you!" Bardock nuzzled his head into the king's flame shaped head of spikes. "Mmmm, I missed you, koi. May hap that's why after Kakarrot's mother had delivered him and passed from his birth I never sought another. I'm glad fate has brought us back together, love," the large warrior kissed the side of the king's face.

"What will our sons think when they find out they're not weird but have such desires naturally?" the king smirked as he inhaled Bardock's scent. "Oh how I missed that wood spice scent of yours!" the king exclaimed.

"Vegeta, I can't wait, I have taste you now," Bardock all but whined but the king pushed him away.

"No, love, desert after dinner and this place has plenty of hiding spaces. Go, you leave first then I'll follow," the king said, as he unlocked the door then pushed Bardock out after he had opened it.

Finding no solace in his music, the prince left the manor house and entered a spacious garden where a marble statue of himself and the king stood from which water flowed.

"Oh, Kakarrot, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I can never make a positive impression on anyone. What's wrong with me?" the prince asked himself.

"You're in love and your heart's desire is sharing your home for a bit until they return to town and forget you exists!" a teasing female voice giggled from behind the prince.

Vegeta looked down and smirked. "Squirt, what are you about?" the prince asked his little sister.

"Getting over the shock of "K 'N' K" being stranded under our roof and that their next photo shoot will be at the palace! Oh, Vegeta, can you believe how fortunate we are for our fantasies to come true in this manner?" Cornelia exclaimed and inhaled a deep breath.

"What if Hiei wants Kurama the way you do?" the prince asked his sister who looked like a female version of the king and himself with waist length hair and more delicate features.

"Oh, I just think they're lovely to look at. One of my gender could never hope to touch them the way you and Hiei could. I didn't miss the looks they were giving you when they were bowing nor the look Bardock was giving sire," the girl smirked.

"Bardock was looking at dad?" Vegeta asked.

Before the princess could reply the sound of a gong signaled dinner, thus the prince offered his sister his arm and escorted her to the dining room. The prince immediately noticed that his cousin and Kakarrot's cousin were seated rather closely and that the only other available seat would put him smack beside Kakarrot. Vegeta felt his legs turn to jelly as he moved to his seat. Could he keep his hands to himself when he wanted to ravish the tall ebony spike haired large man? Inhaling deeply, the son of King Vegeta took his seat at the opposite end of the table from the king. The prince called on his royal pride, something that always protected him in tense situations such as this. With his pride he wouldn't fall victim to the emotions that were warring within him at having his heart's desire, the subject of his every fantasy at his fingertips but could not even touch him for fear of a scandal.

Dinner was tense for the prince, however, he did occasionally catch his cousin and Kurama lean a little too close to one another, albeit, in a tasteful manner. Following desert, Cornelia took Yukina and Jolene out of the dining room so that the males could be amongst themselves.

"Vegeta, you hardly said two words to Kakarrot through dinner, that is most improper," the king admonished.

Vegeta shuddered and Kakarrot turned his face away. "I snapped at him earlier for not addressing me as Prince Vegeta. If I caused injury to his person, I apologize," the prince nodded in Kakarrot's direction. "I may be excused?" Vegeta said rather than asked and the king indicated that he could go.

After the prince had left, silence hung like a stone until, "Have I offended him in any way, your majesty?" Kakarrot asked, his voice tight and dry.

"No, boy, you did nothing to offend him. We need to tell you boys something about yourselves and then maybe one of you can tell the prince. What you feel for one another is not wrong or outrageous; it's natural, just like breathing. Our families, Bardock's and my own, are not from this planet but a place called Vegeta. We came here hundreds of years ago, settled among the natives and acquired their highly regarded places. In our race it is not unusual for two males to fall in love with one another nor mate and have a child," the king moved behind Bardock's seat, placed his hands on the big man and leaned to kiss him. "This is the man that I love and have since I was aware of such feelings. Hiei, if you desire Kurama and he you, it is as it should be. Kakarrot, be very careful with him. He'll fight you because he thinks he'll bring shame to this house, but that will never happen, and I don't care if he never produces an heir, our race enjoys a very lengthy life span. Go, Kakarrot, and claim what you long for," the king tossed his head for the youth to leave.

Kakarrot wasted no time and nearly burst from the manor with an excited shout of elation. Kakarrot had the ability to sense a person's energy and pinpoint their location thus he had no trouble finding the prince. His senses led him to a spacious garden where the tall teen found a lone figure prone to the ground. Kakarrot turned his head. Crying? Why would the prince be crying? Kakarrot slowly approached the stricken figure when the figure raised its head.

"It not fair. It's not bloody fair! Why do I have these screwed up feelings? Why am I backwards? I should desire females not a male. I became a rock musician to hide what I am so that I could have a reason to always avoid being home to look into dark eyes that will never see. Fantasize about kissing lips I'll never feel and long to be held in arms that could never hold me. Why me? Now, he's here and I've fallen completely apart. I want to hold him so badly but to do so breathes scandal for the two of us. Oh, Kakarrot, you'll never know how much I love you," the prince wailed and threw his head back into his arms.

Feeling his own heart clench with the prince's anguish, Kakarrot moved closer then knelt beside the smaller teen. Hesitantly raising his hand, Kakarrot ran his palm over the prince's soft ebony waist length hair. Feeling something brush against him, Vegeta's head sprang up. He was speechless for several moments then his brain finally registered what happened and his body jumped away from the offensive being.

"Where do you get off touching me in such a familiar manner?" Vegeta spat, tears forgotten although his cheeks glistened with the emotion.

"The king said you would fight," Kakarrot responded.

"My sire? What's he got to do with anything?" Vegeta shot back.

"Everything. He told us, after you left, that we were not Earthlings but from a place called Vegeta. He said the families had come to this planet hundreds of years ago and simulated the natives but that's not the point. He said that in our race that it was ok for two men to fall in love, mate and have children. Your highness, am I worthy of you as Hiei has found Kurama worthy of himself?" Kakarrot asked as he bowed to the prince.

"S-Sire said it was all right? That it was ok for two men to love one another? Kakarrot!" Vegeta flew from his spot and tackled the large teen to the ground, his lips sealed to the lips of the other.

"Is this a yes, my lord?" Kakarrot asked.

"Forget that lord stuff! Oh, Kakarrot, I love you with everything I have in me!" Vegeta exclaimed then reclaimed his love's lips.

"I think our cousins have just found the secret of true happiness, hey, Kurama?" Hiei asked his koi as the two peered out of the library window.

"They'll be as happy as we are. Oh, wait our careers!" Kurama lost his cheery smile at that alarm. "I guess one of us had to remember. Damn it!" the fire headed Adonis cursed then closed his eyes. 'Kakarrot, come, we need to speak with you and his highness,' Kurama said in a mental voice.

"Kurama!" Kakarrot broke from the passionate embrace he and the prince shared.

"K-san, what is it?" the prince asked as he lifted himself off Kakarrot's wide chest.

"Kurama. He and I have a kind of link where we can talk to one another in our minds. He said they need to talk to us," Kakarrot sighed as he stood then reached to pull the prince up.

Vegeta shook his head to untangle his hair. "I can guess about what but I didn't want to think about it. C'mon, love. Oh, I'm being too forward," the prince shook his head as he lead Kakarrot back to the manor.

"Don't be, you highness, I want to call you the same thing," the large teen smiled as they entered the library where they had caught sight of their cousins.

"What ails, dear cousin? I thought that the two of you would be burning down the manor by now," Vegeta smirked.

"The thought was there. Kurama just remembered our careers. We work in two different branches of the glamour world. We could never work," Hiei remarked in a disheartened tone.

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest to hold himself. He knew it. He just knew this was too good to be true and that happiness was a fleet footed gazelle. He would not break down again and once again pulled his pride around him like a cloak. He turned his back on the others, looked over his shoulder and down his nose.

"So why even begin something we can't see to the end? I don't want it if it's just a one chance thing," the prince said in a tight tone of voice. "I'm going to bed," and with that the prince left the other three.  
"I hate to say it, but the prince is right. Oh, why'd you have to bring that up? Go, both of you to bed," Hiei tossed his head for the two cousins to leave and Kurama led Kakarrot back to their rooms.

Sighing, Hiei went to his cousin's room where he found the prince staring at one wall that was covered with shots of Kakarrot. Both the prince and the marquis had transformed their rooms into shrines dedicated to one 'K' or the other. Vegeta was torn as to how to handle this latest development when he felt his cousin's presence.

"I can't stand it, Hiei. So close, cous, we were so close. My hand touched him and I felt the heat despite my gloves. When we kissed, oh God, the earth moved. I had never been so happy, so free, nor felt so alive than when I was with him. Now…" the prince trailed off, sucked in a deep breath to calm himself.

"How do think I feel? Kurama and I would be rolling the sheets now had he not mentioned our careers. For what it's worth, I'd give it all up just to be with him forever," the marquis sniffed as he looked over his cousin's room wide shrine to Kakarrot. Heaving a heavy sigh, the demi-duke rose. "At least we can keep them in our dreams as they have been since we first heard of them. Night, cousin," Hiei bade as he walked to the door of the prince's room.

"Night, Hiei," Vegeta bade and the younger teen left. Vegeta the prince had no choice but to change for bed.

In the king's chamber, that high royal himself had just indulged his wilder side with the man he had loved since his younger years. He had never forgotten the one he had lost his heart to despite the fact that Bardock was his cousin by marriage. The two had taken to one another like a duck to water when Lord Wiltshire had first introduced the boys in a training center for martial arts. Following that they became inseparable and both the then king and his brother-in-law, the duke began to worry over their sons as both were displaying an 'unnatural' interest in one another, so for status sake, the duke had sent his son and family away. Today, however, was a different story, a different king and a different more tolerant time. Nonetheless, the king and his lover lay in one another's embrace after they had rekindled their passion and declared their love for one another.

"Oh, my king, I never want this to end!" Bardock sighed as he played with the king's hair.

"I hope our boys are as happy, now," Vegeta Ou mentioned, which caused Bardock to cease his play.

"Sad to say, love, they're not. They're not even together!" the larger man remarked.

The king sat up. Both the king and Bardock had the ability to sense out their offspring as well their nephews just as Kakarrot could sense a loved one's exact location.

"You are correct, mi amour. They all appear distressed over something. Oh, hell, their careers! Oh, wait, I could take them on! Can "K 'N' K" brake their contract with the current agency?" the king asked and Bardock brightened.

"You have an agency?" the larger man asked and received a kiss in response. "Well, this shoot was to be the final one for this contract. Yes! Yes, my love, we'll sign with you!" Bardock hugged the king.

"Great, I'll have Paragus draw the papers up in the morning. It's going to be so great having my love and my every breath with me once again!" the king sighed. "I'll inform Nottingham of the change, Lord Wiltshire. I'm sure he would be very happy."

"As I'm sure Jolene will be when I tell her. Oh, this is going to be one hell of a celebration when we can finally tell the world of our love! Sleep well, my royal one!" Bardock bade with a sloppy kiss.

"And you as well, my love of loves!" the king returned then the two embraced once again.

After having solved the crisis of how to handle the careers of their nephews and sons, the two lay once again within the others arms and awaited slumber to borrow their consciousness.


	3. THE PAIN, OH THE PAIN

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR YU YU HAKUSHO! NO MONEY IS BEING MADE FROM THIS WORK OF ART!**

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER THREE

THE PAIN, OH THE PAIN!

Sleep was an elusive partner for the four star-crossed lovers who felt all their hopes, wishes and dreams were doomed to failure all because what they desired was not of the norm. Abandoning any hope or idea of slumber, the boys left their rooms, unfortunately at the same time.

"Oh this is just perfect! Let me guess you couldn't sleep either? Hiei, take them around the castle. I'm going riding," the prince said in harsh tones as he turned to leave the other three.

The three stared after the prince as he stalked down the long hallway; Hiei hating the feeling that he had been left holding the bag. Well, that was nothing new when it came to his cousin or to these things called feelings. Why were they so complex? Why did he and the prince have to have them? Hiei sighed.

"C'mon, I know a good place to be alone with our thoughts," the young Marquis said and led his guest down the hallway the prince had disappeared.

"The prince sure is a strange one. No wonder he's still single," Kakarrot remarked as the trio passed the king's chamber where a sound from within caught their ears.

"Harder, Bardock, harder! Oh, God, yesss, there! Don't stop, don't stop! Ohh, ahhh, yeeeiiiiii!" were the sounds that came from within the darkened room. "Oh, God, love, you are still the only one for me. We'll help the boys. Love conquers all. Good night, koi," a deep voice said.

"Good night, my royal one," Bardock's voice replied and the boys crept passed the room.

It was a full ten minutes before either of them said anything, then the three of them looked at one another with expressions of shock.

"That is so weird! I had no idea the king and my dad knew one another!" Kakarrot gasped when the boys were in the library.

"Apparently, and very well, too!" Hiei remarked in awe.

"No wonder my brother Raditz could have been the prince's twin with ankle length hair!" the larger boy exclaimed. "I had a mom but dad told me that she died after I was born."

"Well, the prince and myself both had mums but his died not soon after he was pushed into the universe and mine lives in another world. She couldn't keep me because there are no males born in the tribe in which she origins. After I was born, she had to hide me, so she came to this plane and left me with the Duke, whom she had seduced to lay with her," Hiei rambled. 'But he's not my real sire,' the small marquis thought with a sigh.

"But what about Prince Vegeta?" Kurama asked.

"Come, I will tell you all I know of his people but the king knows more," the marquis shrugged and led the boys from the library.

Prince Vegeta had left the palace and did what very few sons of nobility ever did; he took a walk. He had no idea where he was going as he spent very little time home let alone in the city. When he was 'home,' he stayed in the country enjoying his privacy and his fantasies of him and Kakarrot sparring, battling or making mad passionate love like the kind he saw in forbidden movies on the road with Broli and Hiei. Yes, Broli was a part of HIGH VELOCITY but he was a much more commanding presence than the prince and marquis that he had to be remanded to the background. Nonetheless, the prince strolled down the unfamiliar streets when…

" 'Allo, there, Zarbon, mate loo'y what just breezed in from uptown, Mr. Fancy Pants 'isself! Reckon Lord Frieza would like a word as to why such a being as this is in 'is sector of the city?" a voice spoke with a thick, dirty sounding city accent.

"I suppose so, Dodoria. He's such a pretty boy, shall we see what he's made of?" a deep voice chuckled in smoother, posher accents than the first, replied.

The prince growled then crouched into a fighting position. "Bring it on, scum! I fight the likes of you at every show I do, so you don't scare me!" the prince hissed.

The street was dark but the prince could make out his opponent. He was a large pink balloon looking alien thing covered with warts and horns. He was as coarse in appearance as he was in speech, and he smelled horrendously. Nonetheless, the prince's blood ran wild with the thought of combat, and as his assailant flew towards him, the prince couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. When the pink wart-horned blob was within a heartbeat of the prince, Vegeta phased out and reappeared above the creature, slamming him in the back with hands joined into one large fist. From there the fight escalated and power discharged from the two fighters until…

"DODORIA!" an effeminate voice snarled and the fighters halted in mid attack. "What is the meaning of this? How many times must I warn you about fighting while on duty?" the voice snarled, a 'tip, tip' sounded on the cement as if something was walking.

"Who dares interrupt my fight with this sub creature?" Prince Vegeta growled.

Suddenly, a white thing with a long tail stepped into the street lighting. The thing had blood red eyes; black lips the color of Lord Hiei's eyes. The being was no bigger than the prince himself but the energy the prince was picking up that rolled off this being made the demi-monarch physically ill.

"Well, well, my ones, looks like another 'prince' has lost his way only to find us. He's absolutely exquisite, I must have this one!" the being stepped close to the flame haired prince who took a step back.

Normally the prince never ran from a fight, but in this case an exception had to be made. Vegeta was about to do just that when he found himself pushed to the ground and something hard on the back of his neck.

"Get… off… of… me!" Vegeta struggled to grind out as he felt whatever it was crushing his skull.

"Oh, no, princeling. I want a bit of fun!" and with that, the being coiled a snake like tail around the prince's neck, lifted him from the ground and threw him across the alley in which Vegeta had passed by.

The being pounced on the prince and began ripping his clothes from his body. Vegeta's brain finally registered what was happening and put is body in motion. "Don't touch me, you filthy gutter worm! Take your hands from me! No. Stop! Ahhhh!" was the prince's final cry before his world went black as intense pain seared from the base of his spine to his brain.

"Vegeta!" Kakarrot gasped as he and the other two had been touring the royal gallery.

"What? What's wrong with Vegeta?" Hiei asked, the color draining from his face.

"Attacked, beaten. C'mon, let's go!" Kakarrot exclaimed.

"How?" the other two youths exclaimed.

"Like this!" Kakarrot grabbed both boys by the wrists, put two fingers to his forehead and the three phased out only to materialize on a grizzly scene. "Oh, my God, no! 'Geta!" Kakarrot roared energy from everywhere seemed to erupt from the teen and he flew into the prince's attacker.

The white being went flying when suddenly it felt a sharp stinging across its back followed by a burning in his side.

"So, we meet at last. We've heard about you, Frieza, and how you want to destroy the established order if you could capture the prince! News flash, maggot, it'll never happen! I suggest you crawl back into whatever hole spat you out and stay we'll clear of the crown jewel. He's off limits!" Hiei spat as he had jammed his sword into the side of the white being and Kurama had lashed him with his "rosewhip."

Kakarrot had gone to see about the prince who lay unconscious, badly clawed and beaten and just clinging to life. The large teen could not stop the tears that fell from his onyx eyes as he placed a hand on the small prince. Kurama went to investigate as Hiei frightened off the other alley scum in deep London.

"C'mon, we've gotta get him to a hospital, he's in critical!" Kakarrot sniffed; however wailing sirens signaled the arrival of authorities.

"What goes on… Prince Vegeta! Hold on, yer grace, we'll have you right as rain in no time!" a police officer gasped when she saw the prince in a pool of royal blood.

"No, don't move him! He has a severe neck injury thus it is ill advised to move him at this time," a voice said through the darkness, followed by the emergence of a tall green being from out of the alley.

"Who or what are you?" Lord Hiei requested a sneer in his tone.

Bowing, the being replied, "I am called Piccolo, I am from a planet called Namek. I can heal this young unfortunate enough to get him to the hospital if I am permitted to do so," Piccolo requested of those gathered.

"It would be in his best interest if it is performed quickly! He's losing a lot of blood," Hiei permitted and watched as the being stretched his hands over the fallen prince.

Energy waves emitted from Piccolo's palms and washed over Vegeta. "He can be moved now. I will keep watch over this area of town but I am no match for that being I saw attack the young one tonight," Piccolo said as the medics gently lifted the prince's body onto a body board the lay it and him on a stretcher.

The medic loaded the prince into the back of the ambulance then turned to the marquis.

"Your grace, will you inform his majesty? We will take him to the medical arts center," a female medic told the boys.

"I wanna ride with him, if that's ok?" Kakarrot asked and the medics looked skeptical.

"Allow him so. I will inform his majesty and join the two forthwith," the demi-duke nodded then turned to Kakarrot. Looking up, the youth said, "Take care of my cousin. He loves you as I love Kurama. We'll figure out how to be together, let's get him well first off. Go," Hiei nodded then the larger teen jumped into the back of the ambulance with another medic who was tending to the prince.

After the medical transport had left the scene, Hiei and Kurama walk back to the royal town house.

"God, uncle's gonna kill me, Vegeta's his pride and joy and the only one the queen was able to have," Hiei sighed as they neared the town house.

"The only one? What abut Cornelia?" Kurama asked as they walked to the rear of the dwelling.

"Paragus'. My uncle lost his first koi so after the queen died, Paragus consoled him. As a reward, uncle offered the guard himself on the understanding that if a child were conceived, that the king would be given the child and never told who had birthed him/her. Cory has no knowledge that Paragus is her birth parent. Here we are. This is the servants' entrance and is always open. This will take us through the kitchen, then we can make our way to the king's suite," Hiei remarked as they entered the house and proceeded as quietly as possible.

In the emergency room, Kakarrot sat in the waiting area as the prince had been taken back for emergency surgery. He prayed that the young demi-monarch would pull through this without much damage, however, Kakarrot wasn't stupid and he had seen some of the female models he and Kurama worked with after some of them had been attacked. On of the girls in particular was a blue haired beauty with big blue eyes named Bulma Briefs. A particularly rude customer who found her to his liking had accosted her, attacked her after the show and raped her. She quit the business after that incident and went back to assist her dad, who was a multimillionaire in constructing capsule merchandise. Kakarrot had heard from two of the other female models he worked around that Bulma was an emotional wreck and cringed even at the mention of a male. The large teen lay his head back when…

"Son, would you like to sit with his highness until the king arrives?" a pleasant faced nurse asked a few hours later and Kakarrot nodded. The big teen rose and followed her.

Kakarrot nearly passed out from seeing the prince hooked to every conceivable contraption a hospital had to offer. However, he had to remain strong so that he could share his strength with the young man who occupied his every dream and whom he had fantasized of fighting against in a ring or tournament. Pulling an office chair over to the prince's bed, Kakarrot lifted his right hand to take hold of the prince's left one and lifted it to inspect it. The large teen gasped! How could someone so small pact the kind of power he had seen on various martial arts fights the prince had been in? Kakarrot's thumb caressed the velvet skin that encased rock hard iron muscles and he could not resist bringing the hand that he held to his lips for a kiss.

'Your highness, I'm sorry if I offend you, I don't mean to. As a model I don't have to think much, just pose, glide down a runway, make eyes at women begging for a kiss, being mauled and trying to keep my urge to fight at bay. No one will ever know how I envy HIGH VELOCITY and the two of you but I love you more and I'd quit modeling in an instant just to be with you,' the large teen sniffed as he spoke mentally. 'I'm sorry that you hate me.'

'How could I hate him who sets my heart and soul ablaze? He, who inspires my every song, wishes hopes and dreams? I, too, have thought about quitting to be with you. I love you so much that it hurts. When your cousin mentioned our careers, I saw my every desire crash and burn, my every reason for breathing disintegrate before my eyes. That's why I went for the walk. Poppa's gonna kill me when he finds out, I only hope… Oh, no!' the prince's mental voice became panicked and fear filled.

'My prince, what is it?' Kakarrot asked, his voice also in a panic.

'Get the nurse! This thing needs to be removed before it can develop!' Vegeta cried in anguish.

"Nurse! His highness is in distress!" Kakarrot informed the nurse who then called for a medic.

"Where is he? What's happened to the prince? I'll kill the blackguard what harmed my crown jewel!" an angered voice roared through the medical complex.

"Please, sire. We won't know exactly what transpired until the boy-" a young orderly had stopped when he heard a commotion behind him.

"What the freak…? What's going on here? Where are you taking him?" the very angry king snarled. He had stopped another group of orderlies as they wheeled the gurney the prince lay upon through the waiting area.

"Sire, we have to take him to ex-ray. He was attacked and we're still accessing the damage," a surgeon explained.

"Your majesty, come, let's sit down and I'll explain what I know," Kakarrot said as he bowed to the thundering monarch.

The king moved to the gurney and gazed at the unconscious figure of his son. Lifting his hand, the royal one palmed his son's black-reddish brown highlighted flame of hair and choked on a sob that threatened to escape.

"W-who would dare to touch you in such a manner, my only one? I swear on all that is sacred that I'll turn the universe upside down to find your attacker," the king vowed then gasped. "Oh my God, cut that thing out of him now!" the monarch growled and the medical team couldn't move fast enough getting the prince into surgery.

'Come, koi, maybe my son can tell us what he knows.' Bardock put an arm around the king's shoulders and lead him to a seat in the waiting room.

"I-the prince and I had finally gotten together when Kurama called us to tell us something. He reminded us of our careers but I plan to quit mine to be with the prince. What I saw and felt tonight…Anyway, Prince Vegeta didn't take the reminder well and left the three of us. I guess he must have gone for a walk and ended up on the wrong side of town. A vision flashed before my eyes that the prince was being attacked. The three of us left to aid him and when we got to the place I had seen in my vision, I went crazy and kicked some kind of reptile white monster thing away from my prince. How dare he presume to take what is mine!" Kakarrot growled unconsciously.

Despite the situation, the king smirked. "Kakarrot, you have just claimed your mate and I know when he recovers he'll do the same. Were there any witnesses?" the king asked.

"I'm here, your majesty. I witnessed the whole scene," a large being stepped into the waiting and bowed.

The king gasped. "I know you. You're name is Piccolo, correct? Kakarrot fought against you in a tournament some years ago, did he not?" the king asked as he surveyed the green being with antennae like extensions and eye ridges where eyebrows would be on other humanoid creatures.

"Yes, your majesty, he did. I was in the alley with my family and saw the whole ordeal. The prince was minding his own when a fat pink tub of lard being accosted him. Tubby then spoke to another being with blue skin and asked if Lord Frieza wouldn't be interested in the young prince. The blue being remarked that they should see what the prince was made of, thus the pink blob attacked but the prince got the first hit in. He continued to dominate he fight until a white reptile looking thing stepped into the fray and stopped it. The prince asked the being who dared interrupt his battle and the being took offense. The white thing attacked the prince, stood on his head and tried to squash his skull, after that, the being threw the prince into the alley and raped him. I cautioned the medics about moving him as he had a severe neck injury and mobility would have paralyzed him. I healed him so that he could be brought here," Piccolo explained.

"How did you come to be here?" Hiei asked, as he looked the being up and down.

"I followed at a distance. I hate scum like that slime ball Frieza and I want nothing more than to rid the town of his terror. He's the worse landlord, if you can call him that. He attacked my brother, Nail, when we were behind on the rent by a half-week. We work as much as we can but we don't have it when he wants it," Piccolo explained.

"We'll deal with this Lord Frieza and make things suitable for your family. Come see us in the morrow and we'll discuss better conditions for your family," the king nodded and gave Piccolo a number to contact him with.

"Many thanks, your grace. If it please the king, I shall check on the boy?" Piccolo asked before he left the hospital.

"It so pleases him. I owe a debt of thanks for healing my son. Till the morrow, then," the king nodded and bade the green being a good-night. Then he turned to Kakarrot. "Am I to understand that you dealt with that Lord Frieza being?" the king asked as he regarded the boy with a haughty expression.

"Yes, sir. I felt Ve… His highness was in danger and I only reacted. I took Kurama and Lord Hiei and we fought him," Kakarrot smirked after the king released the hug he had accepted from Bardock and turned to his nephew and Bardock's nephew.

""Nephew?" the two asked in unison.

"I was protecting my cousin. I don't think that Lord Frieza will be worrying us any time soon. You really whooped up on his ass, didn't you, Kurama? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of the rosewhip," Kakarrot snickered.

"Kakarrot, watch your tongue!" Bardock hissed and raised his hand to correct the teen.

"Koi, no. I do not take offense. His highness' language is not what you would expect for a royal, so I look past such gaucheness. Nappa, you and Turles hunt up something for us to eat while we wait for his highness to come from surgery," the king requested of his body guard and another that could have been Kakarrot's twin brother.

The two bowed and left the hospital to attend the king's request. The royals sat quiet with their own thoughts. At that time, Tien, Paragus, Jolene and the girls, Broli and Raditz arrived at the hospital and the younger teens informed them of the situation.

"I always knew that snake wanted my brother but couldn't strike while the boys performed. I always caught him looking the boys over. He gave me the shudders," Cornelia trembled for emphasis.

"All I know is, Hiei snarls and hisses whenever he sees one of the two buffoons that thing calls bodyguards. Might not be a bad idea to have one set on prinny after he comes out of surgery," Yukina remarked.

"That will be priority, my lady. Kakarrot has already declared for him and I know our prince will be in the best possible hands," the king nodded as he linked hands with Bardock and the clan sat back to await both the food and the prince's exit from surgery.


	4. SPEEDY RECOVERY

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER IV

SPEEDY RECOVERY

"Your majesty, you may see the prince, now. He's in recovery," a voice whispered.

The king let show an undignified yawn as he stretched, which roused his lover. The king sat up, blinked and regarded the nurse. "Thank you, nurse. How many may go in?" the monarch asked as the others began to stir.

"Well, generally we just let the immediate family go in, but since he is such a special 'guest', we'll bend the rules and let you all go visit," the nurse nodded.

Everyone rose and followed the nurse to the recovery area where the prince lay still unconscious, and hooked to various life support systems.

"Oh, my Ouchibi, how could such a thing happen to my Ichimi? If only you had taken a guard," the king lost his tough exterior and dissolved into tears. Bardock held him close and spoke in their native tongue words to soothe and comfort.

"Kurama, did you bring the liquid form of the senzu? I know you were working on liquefying the beans to be taken intravenously," Kakarrot remarked.

"Yes, yes I did! Turn your head, K-san," Kurama told his cousin.

Kakarrot did so and Kurama withdrew a syringe from the inner pocket of the leather jacket he had on. He inserted the tip of the needle into a bottle that contained a clear liquid and after he had filled the tube, he injected the liquid into the IV that dripped other medications into the prince's arm.

"I'm done, cous, you can turn around. His highness should be mending very soon," Kurama nodded as he watched the prince.

"What was that you injected into the prince?" the Ou asked.

"It's called a senzu bean. I had been working on liquefying it in case it would be needed for a time neither of us could ingest it. It heals wounds and restores depleted energy. I just gave the prince the equivalent of one bean to get his system started on healing," the dashing fire head explained.

"That will add to his natural Saiyan regenerative ability and speed his recovery. Oh, boys… No, we'll wait until the prince awakes," Bardock began then the families sat to wait for the bean to take affect.

Seemingly, the second the solution entered the prince's blood, did his more serious and angry injuries begin to knit themselves together. The king had a portable diagnostics machine that his medics and technologists had developed to gauge the level of healing any being had attained. He was pleased when the register showed his son over eighty percent healed; however, the prince had not regained consciousness. Calling a nearby nurse, the king ordered her to disconnect the prince from all the life support systems. The woman began to protest but then a look into the king's eyes told her that he was very serious, thus she did as she was told.

After the boy was disconnected, Broli lifted the unconscious form into his arms and the entire group stood by Kakarrot and took hold of him. He had told everyone about his knowledge of a move he called Instant Transmission, thus he would be able to teleport them wherever they desired, all he needed was a mental picture of a place or person. The king sent Bardock a mental picture of the royal palace, that was located not far from the city, and Bardock transmitted the same image to his son, who closed his eyes. In an eyeblink the entire group was at the royal palace.

Once at the royal palace, Broli took the prince to a basement chamber; the king, Bardock, Hiei, Kurama and Kakarrot followed him. In the basement the group noticed a huge tank like piece of equipment.

"This is a healing chamber and has been used to speed healing. Whenever the boys become too injured to fight or continue touring, I pack a portable one of these to stick my injured children in for treatment. With the prince, he should take about thirty minutes to completely return to normal," the king remarked as he set controls and entered numbers that correlated to the prince.

"What's the liquid, sire?" Kakarrot asked as he watched the tank fill with fluid after the prince's handsome face had been covered with a breathing mask and ECG leads attached to the side of his high forehead.

"The liquid is a synthetic form of DNA and can be programmed to the specific of any being within it for healing. This is Saiya-jin DNA," the king replied as the group watched the tank fill.

"H-he won't drown in there, will he?" Kakarrot fretted as his heart's desire was covered in bluish liquid.

"Of course not. Saiya-jin can naturally hold their breath for great periods of time before we require air. You should see my little guppy swim, he's amazing," the king smiled which caused the visitors to laugh and the royal family to shake their heads.

"Sire, I don't think his highness would appreciate being likened to a guppy at the age of ten and nine years. He'd tell you himself that he's a piranha," Lord Tien couldn't help but snicker.

"Quite right, I was thinking of my young princess," the Ou looked down at Paragus and his ten-year old daughter. The king looked fondly at his youngest offspring who shot him a heated glare but said nothing.

Once the tank was completely filled, the family began to file out; however, Kakarrot remained.

"I take it you would like to remain by his side? Towels and a suit of clothing are on the shelf there by the sofa but a medic will be on duty. You may watch the telly if it pleases you or you may watch one of the concert disks. Don't fret yourself, I'll see to it this thing between the pair of you works out. I want you both to be as happy as my nephew and myself are with our chosen ones. Take care," the king then followed the rest of the family out of the treatment room.

Bardock was waiting for his koi and embraced him when he came out. "I think Kakarrot feels Vegeta's injuries. I'd better contact the agency and cancel the shoot for the weekend. You know yesterday when we met that we could have teleported back to our hotel?" Bardock asked as he and the king moved into a family sitting room.

"I had a feeling that you might try, that's why I stalled everything. When I saw that it was you, I had to figure a way of not letting you go. Look what happened all those years ago before Raditz was born? I would have so loved to bring a child forth for you, as you did for me, but our sires would not allow it. When my boys developed an interest in yours while in our equivalent to American high schools, it could not have been more perfect! I saw snaps of Kakarrot and it was you all over again. You know, I'm the one who suggested the castle photo shoot?" the king purred as he and Bardock sat on a deep purple modular sofa.

"Uncle, how is he?" Hiei asked as he lounged against Kurama's chest, that bigger teen having embraced the second smaller teen.

"He rests, my nephew. Kakarrot is with him as you can see," the king told the groups as a hole.

"Your majesty, if the boys intend to pursue one another, how will it be done? " K 'N' K" is the biggest draw for Lunaris/Roshi enterprises, to uproot them now would be fatal," Jolene voiced her concern.

"Have a care, Jolene, I will contact Roshi and tell him that we had a better offer over here. He always told me that if I ever received a better offer for the boys that I should take it. Well, what better offer than the King of England himself?" Bardock asked as he left to make his call and the king called for refreshments.

In the treatment room, Kakarrot had turned on the television then found a large library of concert disks featuring HIGH VELOCITY. Choosing a disk marked with a red X, Kakarrot slid the disk into the VCR and sat back to watch the band in action. He was not prepared for what he saw. Kakarrot's eyes bulged as he watched either Vegeta or Hiei in very slinky attire slide and move across the dance stage to an exotic and provocative beat. His heart slammed into his chest, his body temperature rose and sitting became very uncomfortable as he felt his maleness swell and expand. Kakarrot's eyes followed Vegeta's every move and he was so engrossed in the video that he failed to notice the cycle on the tank had ended and the liquid begin to drain.

A medic was present to assist the prince with getting out of the tank. Vegeta exited the tank as quietly as a cat. The medic went to talk but the prince shushed him when his onyx orbs caught sight of the large teen drooling over the images on the tape. A smile played about his lips that he hid from the medic as he was dried off. After dressing in a white collared shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, Vegeta softly padded his way over to Kakarrot. Feeling mischievous, the prince turned the video off.

"Hey, I was-" Kakarrot was struck dumb as he watched the prince continue the dance number from the point where he had turned off the power.

"Like what you see, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked in a husky voice and smirked when he heard the groan of need escape from the younger teen. Vegeta slinked over to the large teen with a wicked twinkle dancing in his eyes.

Kakarrot was having the hardest time regulating his breathing and jumped when he felt something prickly against his neck. That served to snap him out of his daze and he grabbed at the object.

"KAKARROT! Let go!" Vegeta pleaded in pain, tears gushing from his midnight colored eyes.

Looking down at his hands, Kakarrot noticed he had a handful of something long. "SNAKE!" the large teen screamed, dropped the long object then jumped behind the sofa.

Panting to get his world back in focus from the sharp pain, Vegeta looked over at the large teen then down at the length that had been roughly handled twice in a day's time. Closing his eyes, Vegeta concentrated on moving the length and sighed deeply when he felt it brush against his cheek. With cat like grace, the prince rolled over, opened his eyes and held his hand so that the length could lie against his palm.

"Vegeta, what are you doing!? It could be poisonous!" a stricken voice quivered behind him.

A throaty chuckle rumbled in the prince's chest. "I don't think so, Kakarrot. This is my tail and it helps me more than hinders me. Do you not have one? Every member of our race or even beings with a trace of our races' blood within their veins has a tail. We are what are known as Saiya-jin. Our dominant features are our black, brown or chestnut/mahogany hair, our deep black eyes and our tails. Come," the prince beckoned to the cowering figure behind him.

Kakarrot eased his large frame over the back of the sofa then reclaimed his seat. Vegeta worked his way up to sit beside the bigger teen. "Hold your hand out. If we're going to be together, you need to be acquainted with the most sensitive part of our anatomy," Vegeta purred as he took hold of Kakarrot's large hand, palm side up then the smaller teen placed something furry against the skin.

Kakarrot's eyes grew round like saucers. "I-it's furry and very soft," the big boy sighed, closed his eyes and brought the furry appendage to his cheek to nuzzle against it.

"I thought you might like it after you found out it's a part of my body. Did you never have one?" Vegeta asked as he tickled Kakarrot's nose with the tip of tail.

"You mean this?" Kakarrot smirked as something brown and furry appeared over his shoulder to caress the Ouji's cheek.

Vegeta melted into the sensation then sucked in a breath as he felt his tail taken into the larger teen's mouth and sucked. Vegeta's body spasmed, which caused an involuntary arching of the prince's back. Royal vision went white with hot pleasure and a cry of pleasured pain escaped royal lips as Kakarrot continued his tongue play of the smaller teen's tail.

"K-K-san, p-please. K-san, please stop!" Vegeta pleaded as he tried to reign in his rebellious body.

The bigger boy smirked again and released the oral hold he had on the black brown appendage but did not let go entirely. "As you wish, my prince. So, you mean we derive intense pleasure as well as pain from this?" Kakarrot indicated the tail he still held.

Vegeta shook his head as he tried to realign both his vision and his equilibrium. "A-among other things. We can hang from trees, use it in battle, to arouse, cause pain or calm one another down from an upset. C'mon, our families must be wondering what's taking so long," the prince gave a small smile as he moved to stand; however, his legs went one way and his body another.

"Whoa, easy, love, I gotcha," a voice said from behind the prince as something had grabbed hold of his waist to steady him.

Vegeta straightened with the assistance of the other teen, then the two left the treatment room and made their way to the family room where the sound of battle could be heard. Bolting into the room, the two found seating in front of a wide screen television on which the movie 'ENTER THE DRAGON' was being viewed.

"Oh, I love this movie!" Kakarrot exclaimed as he sat in front of his sire and pulled the prince down to sit on his crossed legs.

"Welcome back, dear brother! Don't pull a stunt like that again unless you have a wish to be taken from us and the music world!" a high female voice sounded in anger.

Vegeta lounged against the broad chest of the one who held him protectively in a tail wrap. "Oh, I have a desire, all right, but it's not to be taken from you all. Least of all this gorgeous hunk of Saiyan male I now declare as mine," the prince smirked as he reached into a large tub of popcorn.

"That in itself is good to hear, Ichison. So have you come to grips with the issue between you two?" the king asked in his aristocratic fashion.

"Of course, sire. We'll work some way out to be together. I know I can defy this planet's gravity and if my mate can, it should be no problem. I guess I was just overwhelmed that everything I'd ever dreamed of came true in an instant," the prince sighed and lay his head back on Kakarrot only to sit bolt upright again.

The prince took a subtle sniff in the air. Saiyan sense of smell was very acute; thus any of them were able to detect the slightest change in their breathing space. Sniffing around his area, Vegeta finally locked onto the large teen.

'Kakarrot, I hate to be blunt, but you need a wash, my love. See if 'tousan or Paragus have a change for you,' Vegeta spoke through a mental link he and the large teen had formed during the prince's time in the hospital.

"Son, here. With all that happened yesterday, I forgot to give you your luggage. I'm grateful to that little blue haired number for giving us such a supply of capsule things. Go, we won't discuss anything of import until you return," Bardock smirked as if he had picked up on the prince's observation.

Lowering his head, the large teen loosened his tail hold on the prince, set the little Ouji beside himself then moved to get up; however, before he rose, he leaned over to nuzzled his love. Vegeta turned, smirked and gave the big teen a quick kiss.

"I'll be waiting. I'm-

"Hey, you're right. If I'm to be with royalty, my backwoods American ways have to change. Be back in a flash," the large teen smiled and flashed away.

"What was that? How could he move so fast and I not see him?" Vegeta Ouji looked around in bewilderment.  
"Its called Instant Transmission. I was on a planet some light years away in battle to save the planet. The boys were with me. We won and as a reward, the locals taught us the I-T move. Its very handy for getting out of tight situations," Bardock nodded as he returned his attention to the telly and the martial arts movie the group had been enthralled in when the boys had entered.

While Kakarrot washed, the others watched a horror flick called 'SQUIRM.' Two girls, elder teens and parents were engrossed in the gory scenes, however, one Saiya-jin no Ouji was highly disturbed and grossed out, notwithstanding, being raised as a royal, he could not allow his revulsion at such sights. Vegeta glanced at his younger near twin cousin and noted he had fallen asleep on Kurama's lap, however, that teen himself was having as difficult time with the flick as well. The prince smirked.

"You like vid games?" Vegeta asked in a nonchalant manner.

Sobering, the fire haired teen smiled. "Yes, I do," was the casual reply.

"Let's go. I have a great system in the other den," Vegeta nodded as he rose, shivering slightly because of the flick.

"What do I do with his lordship?" the taller teen asked.

"Bring him along. There's a sofa he stretches on while I virtual train and play some vid games," the prince said as he stood to leave the room.

"Vegeta, I'll call when this completes. I wish to talk to all of you," the king said in regal tones and the prince nodded.

In a separate den, Kurama lay Hiei on a burgundy sofa, then he joined Vegeta on the floor where the smaller teen had powered up an X-Box game system and a game called 'RAGE.'

"What's this game about?" the red head asked as he lifted his controller.

"It's a fighting game involving dinosaurs. There's lots of blood and our character battles for territorial rights. It's a load of fun, you'll see," the prince smiled the started the game.

A pair of black cheery eyes looked onto the pair with interest, as did a deep black onyx pair. Hiei had awakened from his nap to find his cousin and his koi in a heated dino battle. Hiei loved the game the two were playing and watched with an intense gaze. Kakarrot had no idea that his love would be so into vid games and the game itself was one of Kakarrot's personal favorites and he played it on his mini PlayStation-1 system. (A/N: I know RAGE is not a real X Box game, but it's such a fun Genesis game, I had to have Vegeta and Kakarrot share some kind of interest). The two watched their kois in the heated battle until the prince's dinosaur took a deadly chunk out of Kurama's and the latter one loss the battle.

"May I play, your highness?" a light deep voice asked from the doorway of the den.

Looking up, Vegeta sucked in his breath. There was Kakarrot, a breath taking vision in an outfit similar to his own. The jeans were tight and black colored and the shirt was short sleeved and collared much like his own. In his left hand, Kakarrot held a pair of blue-white Nike sneakers, his brown tail waved in the air in a seductive curving manner. Hypnotized by the curving sight, the prince was pulled from lying on the floor and straight to the larger teen, who wrapped the smaller teen in his tree trunk arms.

"We must be bonded. You're dressing like me, now," the prince smirked as he looked into the clear black eyes. "Come, koi, our parents wish a word with us," Vegeta snapped from his gaze. Moving away from his love to power down the game system the boys then rejoined their parents. Bowing, Vegeta said, "You wish a word with us, 'tousan?"

"Yes, boys. Now we know that because you are in two different branches of the glamour industry, being together on a full time basis would be limited, however, how would HIGH VELOCITY feel about merging with "K 'N' K"?" King Vegeta asked and the boys gawked in surprise.

"YOUR MAJESTY?" all four chorused at once.

Vegeta Ou smirked as he lounged against Bardock. "Bardock and I, in addition to rekindling what we had when we were younger, have also formed a partnership which will enable the four of you to be together like the two of us. Is that agreeable?" the king asked and the boys had to find seating before they fell down.

"M-m-my king! I-I-I don't know what to say? Thank you does not even begin to cover my gratitude," Vegeta swallowed hard against a lump that had formed in his royal throat.

"Well, how about taking the boys out and getting them acquainted with their new home. Take them to Harrods or something. We know it's been ages since you four had any decent time to yourselves," the king nodded and the boys bowed once again,

After rising from their bows, the four boys turned and left the family room then exited the palace, which was located within the City limits, entirely.


	5. DAMSEL IN DISTTRESS

WARNING! SHOUNEN AI/ YAOI/ YYH X DBZ CROSS. Also crosses characters of own original creation along with rock musicians from the 60s and 70s

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER V

DAMSEL IN DISTRESS

Four teen aged boys and siblings as well as others contemplating on whether or not to enter the impressive edifice, stood on the steps to the shopping icon of the known world. HARRODS, was seven floors of artwork, clothing, fine jewelry and home furnishings. The very name signified wealth, class, and prestige and was definitely no place for the budget conscious. As the boys stood watching the crowd enter the pride of Europe, a heated conversation caught very sensitive hearing.

"Look, you're over here as an unwelcome guest, miss girl, so don't press your luck or you'll bring out a side of me that would make the devil tremble with fear!" a controlled voice hissed.

"Whatever, but I told you when we were still in Virginia, that I was a super model who loved shopping!" another voice replied.

"Yeah with other people's money! Here, when you spend this, don't look to me for anymore!" the first voice hissed and six pairs of eyes looked over to the confrontation.

The teens and sibs casually glanced to where the conversation originated and noted two dark brown skinned females in discussion. One was tall, like K 'N' K, large bodied and shapely. She had shoulder length black hair and large black eyes and an attractive face. From the scent that reached very sensitive nasal passages, the royals knew the female was foreign. The second female was shorter in stature, had curly black brown hair that reached her thighs, the locks catching the autumn sun, which illuminated the red highlights that streaked her hair. This one held the prince's interest but only because he could feel waves of intelligence and reservation flow from the female. The shorter female was more a looker than the oafish looking gourd that called her own person a model. Looking up at K 'N' K, the prince opened his mouth to ask a question; however…

"Vegeta, isn't that the bitch that attacked Lord Swindon some years ago while M & B were cutting a vid in New York in America?" Hiei whispered his voice a controlled monotone in inflection.

K 'N' K looked at the royal cousins. "You guys know Renee Maizon? I had to bite myself to keep from blasting her into the next dimension!" Kakarrot hissed, surprising the prince. "She thinks she's God's gift to all men but I refused her advances. Heh, heh, cous and I really got to her one night. Remember, Rama?" Kakarrot snickered.

"Roshi asked me to take her out as a 'good Samariten' act. I was tempted to transform, wrap one of my tails about her neck and drain whatever she had for a life force," Kurama, who was as gentle mannered as his cousin, hissed, then he snickered like his cousin. "I remember. You and I went to that party the designers for the fall line were hosting last year. We pretended to be a couple. You should have seen the shocked looks we received! Y 'N' Y didn't fair any better but those two are so cute together. I don't know why they just don't come out? I mean Yamcha's crazy to not want a dish like Yuusuke by his side," Kurama mentioned another same lettered modeling duo.

"Well, we both know why they haven't and it's because of us. Yuusuke likes you," Kakarrot pointed out.

"Yeah, about as far as he can throw me and Yamcha is so hot for you, love, I've often thought we'd have to call 911 to hose him down with foam!" Kurama laughed, as did Kakarrot.

The royal cousins failed to see the humor and only felt the heat of jealousy rear its head. How dare some simpletons deign to touch such exquisiteness! Vegeta and Hiei exchanged glances that spoke everything thus they moved closer to their koibitos.

Yukina raised a hand to brush a loose strand of sea green hair from her face. "I read that she thinks she's God's gift to men since plastic surgery altered her face from a bow-wow to a wow-wow and she expects the royal treatment wherever she ventures," the young duchess said as she studied her pastel turquoise painted two inch nails

"Really? You ask me she's all beauty and no brains. Her companion on the other hand, now there's a B and B beauty and brains if I ever did see one. I think I've seen her visage before but I can't place where. Oh, well, let's grab a bite to eat then let our friends have full control of this place." Vegeta gave Kakarrot a small smile then the group entered the store.  
With two young females tagging along, it was a good idea to let them shop first, thus the boys allowed themselves to be drawn up to the femme section of the store. Vegeta, being the prince, had automatic control of the situation, so he tossed his head in a forward motion to indicate that the girls go have their time. The boys looked through the department in an absent minded fashion when…

"Well, hullo there, this is interesting. Seems Lord Cardiff is acquainted with that B and B we noticed out front. I'm curious and I must know who she is, I like her vibes," the prince smirked as he moved towards a couple standing in front of a rack of designer evening gowns.

"That gown would look smashing on you, love. I must tell Lord Swindon to have one tailored to your specs," an auburn haired male a little taller than the prince himself was telling the beauty.

Seeing the girl turn sharply, her lovely brown face lit in a wide smile when she met with the auburn haired male. The prince smirked again and pushed his way closer to the couple.

"Lord Cardiff, will you not introduce such a vision to your fellow peers?" Vegeta asked when he was close enough to the two. The other three stood behind the prince.

The auburn haired male tuned, gasped in surprise then bowed from his waist. "My lords, I-I didn't see you here, my apologies. As for the vision, Miss Elanya Monet VonTress, it is my honor to introduce Lord Hiei, the Marquis of Nottingham and his cousin, Lord Vegeta," Lord Cardiff, the auburn haired male, introduced.

The young dark lass turned to face the new arrivals and gasped. "Kakarrot? Kurama? What are you guys doing here?" Elanya asked as she looked over K 'N' K.

"Well, hello, Ellie, we haven't see you since New York, missy. You were with his lordship then. We're here to do a photo shoot at one of the royal palaces," Kurama said, took hold of the girl's right hand, kissed it then eyed the couple before the four of them.

Catching the look in the emerald eyes, both the noble and femme gasped. Elanya put her hand out. "You think Dave and I…? No, Kurama, we're not! I was producing his last piece of work. When I met you two, we had taken a break to join his cousin, Justin Hayward of MB3G for lunch," Elanya explained.  
Hey, what say we go to the eatery and get a bite," Lord Cardiff offered and the others nodded in agreement.

The group headed for a cozy eatery on the same floor as the dress department. The minute they sat down, a waiting server neared them. They placed their orders then sat to converse.

"So, lass, how was your flight? I apologize for not being able to pick you up but we had a bit of a crisis at the corporation, which nearly caused my cousin, Justin, to explode in anger. Next to the king and prince, that is one person I fear when he's in a fair taking. I told him to take a long drive to calm down," Lord Cardiff told Elanya in particular.

"The flight would have gone a lot better had I not acquired a traveling companion," Elanya remarked testily.

"My don't you sound put off by that idea. Most Americans want someone from their home country to travel with. I take it the person was a total jackass?" Dave asked as he watched his friend sip at her water.

"Try an old high school acquaintance who doesn't spend her own money! I just gave miss spend it all 50,000 GBPs of my own money and I swear, if that free loadin' black hussy has me pay for one more thing, I'm shipping her back to America in a box!" Ellie hissed.

"The person must have severely overset you! Talk about Justin's temper! I'd hate to see you in a towering rage," Lord Cardiff remarked.

"What happened to set Lord Swindon off, now? We all know he's a volcano waiting to explode. Vegeta's often had the feeling that blondie has Saiyan blood in his ancestry somewhere," Hiei asked as he took a sip of Irish Coffee he had ordered and lay against Kurama.

"You know his brother-in-law, John Richard Parr? He has this deep-seated hatred for persons of darker persuasion and ripped into Justin because we acquired three very beautiful Afro-American Hollywood actresses as members to our social club. If I had your strength, I'd rip his head from his shoulders. I'm surprised Justin hasn't done such a thing by now for as strong as he is," Lord Cardiff hissed in anger.

"OH, MY GOD! Elanya Monet VonTress! Oh please, sign my book!" a shrill voice exclaimed and startled the group.  
Hiei jumped into Kurama's lap at the sudden shriek then turned and found the source. It had been his sister, Yukina. Growling, the Marquis slipped from his love's lap.

"Give me a reason not to throttle you?" Hiei hissed as he gulped deep breaths of air to calm his nerves and heart. Plus the sudden heat in his face from having had Kurama's arms about him even briefly was playing havoc with the rest of him.

"Sorry, sib, but she's like the greatest romance author in the world and she produced Lord Cardiff's last disk, which was wonderful, by the way, I don't care what the critics say," Yukina smiled at the dark beauty who blushed at the attention as she signed the young Duchess' book.

"That's where I've seen you before! I knew I'd seen your face somewhere, Yuki has a few of your novels scattered about, not that I've read any but I have listened to Dave Edmunds', Lord Cardiff's, last work and it is quite the thing. Have you ever heard of HIGH VELOCITY?" Vegeta asked Elanya.

Elanya's eyes widened as she said, "You mean… This whole time… HIGH VELOCITY! You guys have got to be the most fantastic band out there to date! I attended your concert in California last year when you opened for YG2 and I was amazed! Mixing martial arts with your music is very unique. And the special effects! Flash pots have nothing on what you guys create on stage! Wasn't there another big tall wild haired guy with you as well?" the young girl asked as she calmed down to eat the lunch she had ordered.

"Broli? He and his future mate are out sparring for dominance. I have no doubt he'll win. He's already Legendary," Vegeta snickered.

"Hey, Raditz won't be so easy, love, he's even beaten me a time or two and I'm Legendary, as well," Kakarrot replied with a smug expression.

Vegeta's mouth dropped in surprise. "So, that's how you gave Frieza and his boys that extreme lesson in pain last night after the attack. Now, I know cous will be in good hands," Hiei smirked.

"Y-you beat Frieza?" Vegeta stammered in disbelief.

"You were in no condition to do so, somebody had to," Kakarrot explained not realizing that he had taken on his love's posh accent. Well it stood to reason, Bardock still possessed his and refused to lose it.  
Vegeta smiled and it lit his black eyes. "Thank you, koi," the prince smiled, reached for a carrot which he dipped into garlic ranch dressing and offered it to Kakarrot not giving a care who was watching.

Elanya sat slightly open mouthed at the scene. Although same gender pairings did not shock her sensibilities, she found most of them gross and tasteless, however, the opposite was true here. No wonder Renee had been so put out when she explained about one of the worse experiences she'd ever had as a model. Elanya could not stop the giggle that escaped her throat and caused the others to glance her way.

"You have no idea how many hearts you guys have broken because of this, have you?" she asked still giggling like mad.

"I agree, mine's one of them but Vegeta wouldn't give me the time of day if I stripped nude and cried a bucket of tears gems to add to his already vast wealth," Yukina joined in Elanya's mirth.

The group ate and talked and Elanya found that she herself had been drawn to HV like a moth to a flame. Kurama asked Elanya how she knew Renee Maizon and in reply was told how the much darker female had spent a good deal of money Elanya had budgeted for her visit to this country. She also told the group that the two of them were from the state of Virginia and had met at Elanya's brother's class reunion and had known the girl in high school as Ellie and both her brothers had attended the same school. Yukina asked Elanya what brought her to England and the writer replied that she had been invited by Lord Cardiff plus her manager/agent wanted her to get established in the royal kingdom and have a London base of operations. Suddenly the sound of a familiar piece of music filled the air and interrupted the flow of conversation.

"Isn't that MB3G's 'GEMINI DREAM?' That's one of my favorite tunes by the band," Vegeta remarked as he watched Elanya answer a cell phone from whence the sound had come.

"Yeah, I haven't had the chance to change it to HIGH VELOCITY'S 'Megabyte', yet. Hello?" she greeted.

"Am I addressing Miss Elanya Monet Vontress?" a voice asked from the other end of the phone.

Even though the royal youths possessed very sensitive and delicate hearing and could easily hear two sides of a phone call, cell phones allowed the opposite conversation to be heard just as if the party was in the same room. Nonetheless, the conversation commenced.

"I'm the manager of the dress department and there's a young lass here in hysterics who says that you have her money with you. She needs it to pay for her purchases. Might you come handle the matter please?" a husky voice was heard through the line.

Vegeta watched as Elanya began to shudder and tremble as if she was trying to contain a volcano. Her soft brown eyes seemed to have taken on a red glint and the prince swore he could see fire and electricity emitting from those lovely orbs. With control that was obviously slipping, Elanya terminated the conversation then opened her mouth. What spewed forth from those cherry brown lips made the prince shudder and Lord Edmunds do a double take, that lord's eyes wide as saucers.

"W-where did you learn to curse in Celtic, my lass? I don't use those words unless I'm royally pissed" Lord Cardiff asked as if the wind had been knocked from his lungs.

"I want to know where she learned Saiyago? And I don't have to be royally pissed to use those words," Vegeta fired back as he glared from lowered lashes.

Elanya gathered her things but did not look at the prince as she replied to both questions. "We'll, I'm royally pissed, Dave! I've heard you curse time enough and what is Saiyago?" she asked Vegeta.

"Saiyago is Kakarrot's and my native language. How do you know it?" Vegeta asked again.

"I had an instructor in school who spoke that language and I thought it was a very beautiful tongue, so he taught it to me. He still teaches me his language via Internet and on the phone. Plus, Lord Swindon speaks that language as well. I hate to eat and run but I have a freeloadin black mamba to throttle!" and with that, Elanya shot to her feet and left the eatery.

Dave shuddered again. "She's in a fair taking. I wonder what set her off?" the lord mused out loud.

"I think it has something to do with Renee Maizon," Kurama replied and Dave dropped the wineglass he had just taken up and the contents splattered on the pristine golden carpet.  
"She knows Renee Maizon? She'd better keep a leash on that untamed black mongrel bow-wow before that bitch comes to bodily harm! Lord Wiltshire, Justin's sire, has already expressed what he would do to the hoyden if he ever saw her. Justin's not gonna like this one bit. First the attack, then the trouble with Ellie and now this," Lord Cardiff muttered forgetting his friends could hear every word.

"What about Miss VonTress and your cousin?" Vegeta asked as he sipped at his own wine and snuggled up to Kakarrot.

"Well, up until about three years ago, the two were inseparable and were so in love with one another. I was jealous but I knew my cousin deserved the best after his bitch of a wife put him through the ringer. He has powers near to your own but he won't use them! He could be his own bodyguard! Anyway, Justin has not been himself since the band had performed a series of gigs in Australia and this is the first anyone's seen Ellie in the same amount of time. I invited her here when the disk began to win awards after Justin's and my cousin, Alan White, had suggested putting vid to the music and also re-releasing the whole caboodle with the vid. When the money from the sales began to pour in, I set Ellie's aside, got in contact with her through another cousin of mine in the states and here she is. Plus, tomorrow is Justin's 35th birthday and I planned to have a little shin dig for him tonight as the band has to go back out on the road again. That also set the fair one off into a rage. The band just got back from South America and now they have to play the Continent. Ellie's my birthday gift to him but neither knows anything. Say, if you guys aren't too busy with one another around sevenish, why don't ya come join the party? Ya know I live on Regent Street not far from the royal house," Dave invited the youths.

"Are gifts required or is this just because we are all musicians united under our love for the art?" Hiei asked as the boys prepared to vacate the eatery.

"Just a gathering of friends and what you just said, because we're musicians. I want my cousin to be happy and he's too much of a gentleman to blast his current sitch into the Other Dimension. It's semi formal, so dress as if you're going on a date or something similar. Besides how long has it been since he's seen any of you?" Lord Cardiff asked as the group headed to the cashier.

The group headed out of the eatery only to stop short as, "Well, you certainly took your sweet time to get over here! Now come here!" the group heard a voice demand as if the speaker were addressing a disobedient servant.

"I think that mongrel needs a lesson in etiquette and at respecting her betters. Come on, she'll handle it but woe be that dog if Elanya ever flips. Dave, we'll see you around seven or so," Vegeta bowed his head and Dave did likewise, however, they lingered in the dress department to watch the simmering catfight.

"Ellie, get over here, you're embarrassing me!" The boys watched the large female they had seen on the front steps when they first entered the store saunter over to the smaller bodied Elanya. The other female grabbed the smaller one by the arm and gave her a push towards the impatient looking cashier. "Get over there and pay for my purchases! You know I don't pay for myself!" she hissed.

Ellie yanked her arm free and glared at the other female, who was the infamous Renee Maizon. The smaller female's dark eyes slitted in anger and a growl emitted from her slender throat. "I gave you a warning before we came in here. Once you spent the 50,000 GBPs that were in the wallet I had given you, there would be no more, at least not out of my pocket," Elanya replied tightly, reached into her brown shoulder purse and withdrew her wallet then went to the cashier. "Here, this is hers," Ellie handed the cashier something flat then turned on her heel and stalked from the department in a rage. Well, only those who could sense chi were able to detect the storm that threatened to break.

Dave tapped the youths on the shoulder and they followed discreetly behind Elanya. "Hey, lass, don't fret over that self-lovin' banshee. Hey, would ye like to come to a shin-dig tonight?" Dave asked as the boys caught up with Ellie.

The girl turned downcast eyes to them and smiled when she saw them all. "Hey, guys. Yeah, Dave, I'd like to go to a shin-dig. What time?" she asked as they escorted her from the store.

"I'll have you picked up around six-thirty. It'll be nothing big, just a few friends, these lads, meself, me wife, Elexis, a few other friends from the corporation," Dave smiled and Ellie nodded.

"That would be great. I'd love to get acquainted with HIGH VELOCITY and K 'N' K. Till six-thirty then," and with that the girl departed.

"That Renee's a lucky girl. If what I felt from the lass is true… Kakarrot, you know her a bit better, have you ever seen her in a fair taking?" Vegeta asked, curiosity in his voice.

Kakarrot thought, however, "When she found out that Justin had collapsed on stage after the vid shoot for their single 'LOVE'S RHAPSODY' five years ago, Ellie went ballistic. I swear I could see energy shooting from her and that if someone didn't dampen her, she would have destroyed the hotel where she was staying. Kurama and myself were there, so we offered her comfort and I let her pour her energy into me because I knew I wouldn't get hurt. If you're asking if I think she has Saiyan blood in her, no, but I do feel she has powers she's unaware of. Like a few of the other models Master Roshi has," the large teen explained.

Vegeta nodded then put his arm around Kakarrot and Hiei put an arm around Kurama. "C'mon, koi, leave us return to our spree before tea time. Lord Cardiff, we'll see you and Miss VonTress at your place," Prince Vegeta bowed as did Lord Cardiff and the four male youths re-entered HARROD'S to continue their own shopping spree.


	6. KURAMA'S ACCIDENT

A/N FOR ALL WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH YYH, THE LETTRERS STAND FOR YU YU HAKUSHO. THE ANIME BASED ON A YOUNG TEEN WHO DIES IN A CAR ACCIDENT, RETURNS TO LIFE, THEN IS REQUESTED TO BECOME SPIRIT DECTECTIVE FOR THE EARTH TO SEEK AND TRACK DOWN ESCAPED DEOMONS FROM OTHER WORLD.

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER SIX

KURAMA'S ACCIDENT

Hours later, the teens returned to the royal palace joking and laughing even Hiei and Vegeta! When the servants observed their young masters in a fit of mirth, they were dumbfounded. So raucous was the merriment, King Vegeta and Lord Bardock went to investigate.

"What is the meaning of all this guffawing and laughing?" the king gasped in mock horror. Truthfully, the elder was quite taken aback that his young prize could produce the merry sound at all as the prince had always been such a serious youth as Hiei himself was.

Upon seeing their 'Tousans, Vegeta and Kakarrot sobered but still giggled. They all bowed, then Vegeta replied, "Many pardons, sire. We encountered a most odious female while at HARROD'S who was accompanying a ravishing B and B," the prince extolled to the surprise of both Bardock and the king.

"Vegeta… I thought you hated femmes?" Bardock was breathless.

"I never said I hated them, I just can't relate to them as I can Kakarrot, but the lass we encountered was the same no class putain who had attacked Lord Swindon those five years ago. She came over with a lovely chit named Elanya, who is a friend of Lord Cardiff's" the prince rambled.

At the same time, a crash was heard from the area of the sage sitting room and all gathered moved to investigate. Vegeta and Hiei gasped when black and black-cherry eyes met the most piercing blues ever to grace Earth.

"LORD SWINDON!" the boys gasped in surprise.

The body in question was standing over a destroyed delicate china teacup. His breathing was labored and his eyes were wide as saucers. He had mid-back length blond hair, a uni-bang that swept the breadth of his forehead in a left to right manner, was as tall as Kakarrot but not nearly as tall as the king nor Bardock. He had broad shoulders and wore a dark brown business suit and could have rivaled K 'N' K in being a model, except, he was a singer in a rock 'n' roll band known as MB3G. The king and Bardock entered the sitting room to comfort the stricken young man.

"At ease, my lord. Come, children, and join us for tea. Lord Swindon was in a rage, so I lent him use of the gravity room. I hope you mind not, my son," King Vegeta nodded to the prince as the shorter boys sat on the laps of the taller ones.

"Lord Swindon, to what do we owe the honor?" Lord Hiei asked as he nestled into Kurama's arms.

The lord nodded his head in a bow. "My lord prince, Lord Hiei. As the king mentioned, I was in a rage. My cousin, Lord Cardiff suggested I take a drive. The brother to the female I'm legshackled to got on my last nerve, and I wanted to rip his head off! I called his majesty and he invited me here. I was hoping to see you but when I arrived, I was informed you had gone out, so I asked if I could use the gravity room. Mother won't allow me to have one. So afraid is she that I'd get crushed, but I didn't," the lord smirked handsomely.

"How many times are you now? Last time we spoke, you had been at 125x, very impressive for a human," Hiei smirked back.

The king coughed to cover a laugh. "Ah, Vegeta, there's something I've never told you about the new house of Swindon. They're ancestors were an ancient race of Saiya-jin who had golden fur. They had lost their tails to enhance other attributes such as our art and extra sensory perception. The golden Saiya-jin were the metaphysical branch of the Saiyan race that gradually became artists and musicians. Justin is only part Saiyan but he has a temper to rival any one of ours," the king nodded.

"I always thought there was something about you I liked," Vegeta snickered. "Now, what happened to cause the teacup to slip?"

Justin lowered his head. "I-I overheard what you said to the king about the B and B and the odious one with her. How could you have known who either of them were?"

"Kakarrot and I know both of the lasses. Ellie is the dearest puss but Renee…ungh! Such atrocious manners! Not even fit to walk the same ground as decent people. When we worked with her, Kakarrot had to hold me down so that I wouldn't rip her freakin' head from her shoulders," Kurama explained, shuddering for effect.

"I've been meaning to ask how did you two put a kink in her linen? I know you said you pretended to be a couple but was that all?" Vegeta asked as he lounged against Kakarrot.

Seeing the prince and his cousin act in such a manner was no shock to the guest as he had practically assisted in raising the two and he knew from their energies that they were more than average. Justin could also sense that both Kakarrot and Kurama would be very good for the two stubborn, high born, pride filled, somber clothed young nobles. The young thirtysomething lord noted immediate changes. Both the prince and his cousin were dressed in brighter colors! Vegeta wore a plum purple colored linen suit and a light purple short sleeved Oxford shirt. Hiei, on the other hand, was dressed in a pale red linen suit and a shirt the same color as his eyes, only more on the reddish side.

"We both know that Maizon chit is a homophobe, so we used that to our advantage. We talked two other same lettered pair into joining our ruse. G 'N' G had a good time but then they're brothers, but Y 'N' Y had a little difficulty," Kurama completed.

"Is that why that bitch attacked me?" Justin sounded feeble and a little defeated.

"She thinks she's God's gift to men and that no man should be able to reject her because of her incredible beauty. I refused her advances on a date and she pouted for near a month before trying to get her way with Kakarrot. He would have none of it," Kurama winked at his cousin.

"I refused her, too. She's violent. If… (sniff)… If Elly hadn't of been present, I would have torn into that hussy," Justin sniffed when he mentioned Elanya's name.

"What is it with you and her? Cardiff mentioned something about the pair of you engaging in a grand passion," Vegeta cut to the point. He desired to know why the face of the young blond lord looked as if it had aged three hundred years and he was just 35 in Earth years; much younger in Saiyan.

Justin shot to his feet. "I'd rather not discus if it please, your highness. It's personal. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave," the blond lord bowed then headed for the door out of the sitting room and quit the palace.

"I didn't mean to offend him. C'mon, love; let's spar before we attend that party of Cardiff's. This is one time I'd enjoy attending a gathering such as a party," Vegeta smirked as he jumped from his koi's lap, grabbed his hands and led him out of the den. Hiei did the same with Kurama.

The prince led Kakarrot to the shrine of shrines, the smaller Saiyan's bedroom. Kakarrot gasped when he entered and was confronted with images, drawings, paintings and such of himself.

"V-Vegeta! You-!"

"Did I do all this? I clipped your visage from the Martial Arts Times as well as any fashion mag that made even the slightest mention of you. You mentioned that you and Kurama attended a party as a couple. Did either of you dress femme or did you remain homme?" Vegeta asked as he led the large Saiyan/model further into his den.

"Well, physically, I'm more masculine than Kurama, so he was the femme. I mean, even without wearing a mauve colored evening gown with a plunging neckline and molded to every curve of his delightful body, one can see he's more femme. Did you really like Elanya or was that just acting the diplomat because she's a foreigner?" Kakarrot asked as he threw off his boots to lay on the prince's tall bed.

Vegeta pulled off his boots then joined him and lay his flame-spiked head on Kakarrot's chest and gazed up at him adoringly. "I like beauty, as strange as that may seem coming from a rock musician and the Saiyan Prince, but sire has never inhibited me and allowed me to express my wants and desires. I love you and no one else. The first time I saw your face, I knew we had to be together. I'll never forget how I felt when I watched you take down that wire armed being you were pitted against. The band was on tour at the time of the tourney and had just left the stage. Your bout was number seven, I believe, so I sat in the dressing room watching. I was hypnotized by every move you executed and I ached to fight against such exquisiteness. Now, I find you're a Super Saiyan like Broli and all mine, if I may lay my claim to you," Vegeta sighed in a husky manner as his small fingers traced a pattern in Kakarrot's Hawaiian print shirt.

Kakarrot's arms enfolded the small demi-monarch closer to him and pulled the prince up so that they looked into one another's eyes. It happened suddenly and without preamble, but the two wound up kissing, hands and tails exploring, caressing and undressing until they lay skin to skin enjoying the feel and Kakarrot worshipped the prince's body with his tongue as he traced every muscle, every dip and curve. He then lapped at the prince's navel, which caused a powerful scream to leave the small body; however, then Kakarrot's mouth found the most treasured of all prizes the prince possessed, his maleness. Vegeta's scream seamed to shake the palace as his love took the member deep into his throat while the large Saiyan had his tail buried deep into his little love. Vegeta was on sensory overload from such assaults to his body and his hips bucked but large hands held his trim hips firmly in place as Kakarrot continued his 'torture.'

Across the hall, a young black flame haired lord was in the midst of pounding into a flame colored haired god to completion. Hiei had tied Kurama to his bedposts with Kurama's own weapon, the rose whip.

"Oh, Hiei, love, deeper, harder, faster! Don't stop! I love you… AAHHH!" Kurama screamed as his passion shot between his own and his love's body, slicking them down like fish in white sauce.

Kurama didn't notice the thorns of the whip cutting into his delicate china doll skin, or the waterfall of blood that drained from his veins. At the tightening of his love's muscles, Hiei's own passion exploded and he filled the delicate model with the liquid of love and lust. Then he collapsed on top of his mate and lapped at the tangy sweet sauce that slicked his lover's chest and stomach.

"H-Hiei, you're amazing! Can we loosen the whip?" the fire haired youth panted as he felt the needles bite into and tear his flesh.

Hiei slowly exited his love to do as he asked, however his eyes widened at the sight of his mate's blood as it poured from his wounds. Hiei undid the rose whip and went to run warm water to cleanse Kurama's wounds. When the little fire child had returned from fetching the cloth and water, he found the red head had gone completely white like a ghost.

"KURAMA!" the little teen screamed as he jumped to the bed. "Kurama, love, speak to me!" Tears streamed down his ruddy cheeks. "HELP, VEGETA!"

Vegeta and Kakarrot had just completed their first joining when the prince sat up, cocked his head as if he had heard his name.

'Vegeta, help me! Kurama's injured!' an anguished mental voice cried.

"Kakarrot, something's wrong with Kurama. Let's go!" the prince said and jumped from the bed, as did Kakarrot.

The two donned robes and raced to the other's aid. When they opened the door, Vegeta covered his mouth and turned away from the bloody sight on the bed then ran to lose his lunch.

"I thought he was a tough as nails Saiyan?" the large Saiyan shook his head as he covered his cousin in the top sheet of Hiei's bed and carried the wounded teen down to where he remembered the healing tank was located.

"Vegeta is a tough as nails Saiyan but he can't stand the sight of blood, not even his own," Hiei sniffed as he watched Kakarrot place the love of his life into the healing tank then set the controls for Kurama's being. "I'll sit with Rama, you two go to the shin-dig. It should be a blow out," Hiei snickered as Kakarrot left the healing room.

"If not a blow up. Here, give him this when he awakes. It's a senzu bean, the same stuff we injected into Vegeta last night. Take care of him, Hiei. I love him, too, but not like you do," Kakarrot gave a ghost smile to the smallest teen as he left the room only to run into his own koi, Prince Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta… Feeling the thing, love?"

Vegeta stood rigid as a stone as if he hadn't heard his koi's last words. "I am. I'm going to wash and get ready for the party," he nodded in a curt manner, turned on his heel then left Kakarrot to himself.

The prince held his head regally. So he loved Kurama, what being with a pulse wouldn't? He himself loved Hiei but not in the same sense he loved Kakarrot. No, Kakarrot loved him as well. Kurama was injured and the big Saiyan was just reacting out of familial love. Shaking his head of spun black diamond, the prince stripped his street clothing and went to wash. Following his shower, Vegeta chi dried his body then flung open his large walk-in closet to decide just the thing to wear to a rock musician's party. He smirked as he finally picked out his outfit, which consisted of a black leather jacket and matching pants designed with a raging golden dragon motif, a ruby colored muscle shirt that would accentuate his well defined arms, chest and back. Lastly, the prince pulled out a pair of leather boots that matched his outfit that had a four-inch platform base, which would add to his normal five foot four inch stature.

Although he had servants galore, the prince was vastly independent and dressed himself as often as he could except on special occasions, of which, this was not. Nonetheless, after the prince zipped his left boot on, he grabbed a pair of black/gold chained fingerless gloves that he slipped on his hands and encircled a gold chain about his slender neck. He raked his waist length hair back into its state of perfection then left his room after a dab of his favorite scent, Lagerfeld.

"Wow, don't you look like the king's ransom! Where are you off to?" Cornelia, Vegeta's little sister asked.

Vegeta looked about the sitting room and noted the forlorn visage of his date. "Well, I thought I was going to Lord Cardiff's for a musician's party, but I can see my escort's not even remotely ready, so, I guess I'll have to go stag," the prince sighed, not relishing the idea.

"You'd better get your head out your ass, get washed and dressed! He doesn't do this kind of thing often!" Bardock snarled at his son, kicked the boy in the leg then got up, pulled the youth to his feet and shoved him to the stairs.

Kakarrot grunted at the harshness that his dad dealt him, then he caught sight of the prince and knew he had to fly. In less time that it had taken the prince, Kakarrot re-emerged, washed, polished, cologned and dressed much like Vegeta only the motif on his outfit was an orange red dragon and his boots were no heeled and plain black. Vegeta gasped at the sight being offered before him. Slowly sliding from the arm of the sofa on which he sat, the prince slid over to Kakarrot. Standing nearly eye to eye with the six-foot teen, Vegeta silently praised the invention of platform shoes.

"Y-you look fantastic!" the prince could only gasp from his dry, tight throat.

"You don't look half- bad yourself, my prince," Kakarrot sighed and Vegeta slid the fingers of his right hand behind Kakarrot's neck and pulled the large teen in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I came in on the tail of your remark to Hiei and took it most incorrectly," Vegeta whispered into the kiss.

Kakarrot threw his arms around the petite lord and squeezed him in a tight hug. The large teen nuzzled Vegeta's flame shaped hair and drew his scent into his lungs. "I love you and I'd hate myself if I ever caused myself to lose you because of careless words," the bigger of the couple sniffed.

"I know, baby. C'mon. Let's go. For the first time in my life, I wanna have fun off stage. Can you drive right hand?" Vegeta asked as he encircled his koi's arm with his own and headed for the exit. "Don't wait up for us," the smaller Saiyan tossed to the family gathered as the two disappeared.

Kakarrot did indeed know how to drive in the British manner and, although the prince would hesitate to admit such, better than the prince did himself. Soon the two reached Regent Street where the royal house was located and a block away, Cardiff House was located. Kakarrot found a parking place, hopped out, then went around to assist his love from the passenger side.

"Honey, listen, while Dave, Justin and Elanya may be cool with our sitch, Justin's band mates are a bit more conservative, so one kiss before we go in, then if the scene gets boring, Dave has a wonderful garden that links to the royal house. I love you." Vegeta pulled his koi into a tight kiss then let go. "That's gonna have to last until we leave. Come, love, " Vegeta led the way up to the front door and gently banged the ornate knocker against its base.

The door opened and behind it stood a very distinguished butler who looked down his nose at the two.

"Stuff it, Stanton, I do it better than you any day. Is his lordship in, he invited us," Vegeta told the butler.

"Lord Vegeta! Oh, love, so great to see you again! And who is this gorgeous hunk? Oh, wait, I know, you're Kakarrot Lunaris, are you not? But where're Hiei and Kurama?" a vivacious blonde haired female bubbled at the two men.

The prince bristled at so much syrup oozing from one being but this simple creature was Lady Elexis Edmunds, Dave's wife of two years. She had shoulder length blonde hair in a riot of curls that framed a cherubic face and heart shaped lips. She needed no make-up, as she was a natural beauty.

"Come, loves, Dave went to fetch something in Town but the other guests are here. Go mingle and I'll have refreshments brought in," Lady Elexis smiled as she led the two young hunks into the house and to a sitting room where a number of people were already gathered. "Everyone, this is Lord Vegeta, the VELOCITY part of HIGH VELOCITY and this is Kakarrot Lunaris, one half the modeling duo K 'N' K. Make yourselves to home and the buffet is in the corner. I've seen Lord Vegeta eat so you'd better get it while you can," the lady chirped as she left the guest.

"Vegeta, Kakarrot, what brings the two of you here?" Justin asked as he approached the two with a mountainous pile of food on a plate.

"Hungry, Lord Swindon? That plate would leave my hunk starving. Oh, remind me to slap your lady cousin for that last remark of my eating habits. She's never seen Kakarrot," Vegeta smirked as he watched his koi pile four plates in the same manner as Justin had. The prince went to do the same.

"Goku! Hey, man over here!" came a shout from across the room that caused both Vegeta and Kakarrot to look to it's source.

Kakarrot's eyes grew in surprise but he recovered with one look at the smaller teen beside him. 'How the hell did they get here? I left America to get away from them! What'll Rama say when he finds out?' the large teen fretted mentally.

'Settle down, koi mi, I'm here for you, love,' the prince responded in kind.

'Vegeta, you heard me?'

'Of course, you silly baka. During our passion, we formed a mental link. All Saiya-jin do so with one another. Our Tousans have a strong one. Anyway, who is that?' Vegeta asked as he glanced to where the hail had come from.

'Sounded like Krillin's voice. He's one of the few people I worked with that I sort of like and who kind of understood the discomfort I felt around females. Vegeta, don't leave me,' Kakarrot whined over the link and the prince shook his head.

Vegeta lifted his small left hand and caressed his love's face. 'You'll sense me no matter what. Here come your friends,' the prince observed a group of ten approaching their direction.

"Goku, how're you doin' man? Why did you guys leave like that without a good-bye?" a young male shorter than the prince without the platforms greeted as he neared the two.

"Oh, hi, Krillin. What brings you here?" Kakarrot asked, his voice taking on the snobbish characteristic of the aristocratic prince's.

"What's with the accent, dude? You leave the land of the free and come to snob hill? What's the deal?" another youth with long black hair like the prince's and almost as tall as Kakarrot spoke.

"This is the land of my Outusan. A friend of his contacted Master Roshi and engaged us for a photo shoot in the gardens of… mmmph!" His mouth being covered by small fingers cut off the last of what Kakarrot had been about to say. 'Oh, sorry, love,' Kakarrot looked beside him and into Vegeta's firm black eyes.

Those around Kakarrot followed his line of vision and noticed the provocative vision beside him. Mouths fell to the ground. The couple watched, as those who knew Kakarrot seemed to become uncomfortable and a certain scent hit the air.

"A A-Goku, who… Who's your friend?" the first young man who knew Kakarrot asked as he licked his lips and tried to swallow against an obviously dry throat.

Kakarrot glanced down at the prince who shook his head. 'Follow my lead,' a mental message came into the large teen's head. Vegeta turned his face to the others and entwined his arm around Kakarrot's larger one. "My name is Veginnia and I'm Kakarrot's cousin on Bardock's side. We met at HARROD'S this afternoon where we ran into Lord Cardiff and he invited us to his little soiree," the prince said with a husky lilt to his voice so that he sounded nearly femme.

"Yeah. Cous, these are some of the others Rama and I model with back in the states. This is Yamcha, Krillin, Goten, Gohan and Trunks," Kakarrot introduced.

"Well let's go sit down and get acquainted, shall we? I do so admire models," the prince suggested as he took two of the plates his koi had then led the group to a place to sit.


	7. THE PARTY

REFERENCES TO RAPE. YYH MEANS YU YU HAKUSHO. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CANNNIZED ANIME CHARACTERS.

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE PARTY

The group found seating in the large sitting room where the prince, Justin and Kakarrot placed their plates down and began to dine.

"Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd say your cousin looks like that little hard rock musician, Vegeta of HIGH VELOCITY, but I've never seen him up close," Yamcha remarked, "But if he looks like you do, then I really missed a treat." Yamcha sniffed Vegeta's scent and the prince cringed.

Vegeta drew back in disgust of such a low life sniffing him like a dog. The prince went to respond when the head of the other young man was lifted and the young male thrown from Vegeta and a dull thud was heard.

"Yamcha, jeez, you're a klutz! Wine doesn't wash out so easily, y'know!" a shrill voice scolded.

"S-sorry, Bulma. Hey, Kakarrot's over there without Kurama. I wonder what happened to the dynamic duo and why did they leave America so soon. Things were all set for him to marry Chichi in a few months when he turned 18," Yamcha, the young man who had been inhaling the prince's scent. said as he led several others to the area where the two Saiyans and quarter bread had just completed their snack.

Kakarrot looked up and saw Yamcha as he approached and gasped when he noted the two blue haired beauties on either side of his being. Kakarrot knew both females but had no interest in either one even if the darker blue haired one was a technological genius and very wealthy. The girls sat on an emerald modular sofa that was beside the boys. Kakarrot looked around and nodded.

"I thought after that incident that you had quit modeling, Bulma, what changed your mind?" the large teen asked as he sipped on a glass of Chardonnay, his tail caressing Vegeta's face.

"I had quit until Botan, asked me to be her partner in a female same lettered duo like K 'N' K, Y 'N' Y and G 'N' G. Master Roshi figured that if he had great success with the six of you, then why not add females. She and I will be tagged B 'N' B for her beauty and my brains. Not a bad combo, is it?" Bulma asked in a snobbish air, then she noticed Vegeta and gasped. "Aren't you the lead of that band HIGH VELOCITY? I saw you perform in New York a few years back. You guys are awesome and totally hot!" Bulma got up from the couch to attempt to squeeze between Vegeta and Kakarrot.

The prince pushed against her to stay her progress. "Get off, you piece of Yankee trash! How dare you!" he hissed and Bulma halted in her action as she caught sight of two sets of twin black orbs that glared ice shards at her. "Your presence is not welcomed!" Vegeta spat as he moved onto Kakarrot's lap and the large teen enfolded him in a tight embrace. Vegeta had momentarily let his femme act slip.

"What's with you? Prejudice or something?" Bulma spat as she reclaimed her seat on the sofa.

"No, I just don't like your type, that's all," the small prince replied then turned his attention to the birthday boy. "So, about what happened earlier when I mentioned having met Elanya and the dog that came with her," Vegeta picked up the earlier conversation, in the Saiyago tongue.

Justin blushed, "I-I can't talk about, it's too painful. I've tried to forget what I did to Ellie, but I can't. It's like a ghost that haunts me. I'm sorry, Vegeta, I-I can't," and with that, Justin got up and left the group.

"Oh, I see how it is, you leave America for Europe and take up with some other floozy the second you're outta my sight! Goku, we're to be married when you turn 18 in a few months, I will not tolerate such behavior from my fiancé!" a sharp voice shrieked like a dying cat.

Kakarrot's tail bristled, indicating the effect the harping voice had on his delicate Saiyan nerves and his body began to tremble. 'Oh, God, why'd she have to come? We left specifically to get away from her!' Kakarrot cringed, however, before any further exchange could take place…

"Hey big brother, did you forget about Gohan and I? I hated for you, Raditz and dad to leave us to come later but Gohan had to finish that last exam. H-WOW, I know you! You're VELOCITY, aren't you? Man I love your tune, 'MEGABITE,' it rocks!" the twin of Kakarrot smiled when he saw Vegeta.  
"And who might you be, young one?" Vegeta had reigned in the retort he was about to send to the harpy in response to her rudeness.

"I'm Goten and this is Gohan, we're Kakarrot's younger brothers. We just arrived an hour ago. Bulma called her cousin, Lady Elexis and she invited us here. Why's so many people here, Vegeta?" the young vision of the royal mate asked.

"Well, Lord Cardiff wanted to have a get together before some of his friends returned to the touring circuit," Vegeta replied without telling the boy the truth as Lord Swindon was not far away. "Speaking of the host, Justin where is your cousin?" Vegeta asked the blond who shrugged.

"He was gone when the rest of my band and I arrived. Lexis said that he had to run to town to gather a few things. My bass player motored with him," Justin replied in a quiet tone.

"Look we are not getting married, I don't know where you got that idea from in the first place, Chichi, but it's not gonna happen!" came an angry voice over the din of the crowed.

"Excuse me, but your elder brother seems to be having a bit of difficulty in extracting himself from that female," Vegeta told Goten.

"Oh, that bitch. Ever since he turned down Renee Maizon, Chichi's been on him like stink on shit even though he and Kurama made it evident that females were not their things! I hate her and wish a giant monster would eat her alive, but Gohan says it's not good to wish anyone ill. Now I just wish K-san would blast her empty head from her shoulders to stop her moanin' and groanin," the youngster remarked.

Vegeta ruffled the spiked black hair so much like his koi's, then he moved to his love. 'Come with me,' the prince said and shot Chichi, the black haired lunatic, a glare that could freeze ice as he led his love out of the manor.

Outside of the manor, was a huge park-like garden; however, the prince didn't stop there but continued over a fence that surrounded the Cardiff property. Once over the fence, Kakarrot noted a dilapidated building that screamed 'destroy me.'

"Did you put on a trainer underneath your suit?" Vegeta asked as he began to remove his clothes to reveal a sapphire blue training jumpsuit beneath his leather suit. Popping the lid on a capsule, the prince tossed the item, which exploded to reveal two pair of small white boots and matching fingered gloves.

"Wow, you come prepared, don't you, love?" Kakarrot asked, as he slipped out to his own clothes then lifted one of the small white articles.

"The material stretches so it'll fit those size fifteens of yours," Vegeta smirked as he noted the size of his koi's feet and slipped on a pair of boots and gloves.

"Like a Boy Scout," Kakarrot smirked as he slipped on a boot and to his surprise, it stretched just as Vegeta said that it would. The boots molded around his size ten feet like the gloves themselves did to his large hands,

After seeing he was the thing, the two moved to face one other, then lowered themselves into battle stances. The pair went to lunge towards one another when…

"Hey!" the shout had disrupted their concentration.

Turning to the sound, the two found," JUSTIN? What in blue blazes are you doing out here? Elexis will be furious that the guest of her husband has left the gathering," Vegeta asked as both he and Kakarrot stood with arms folded.

"I can't take it anymore, your highness! It's driving me insane. I can't eat nor sleep straight when I think of how I threw my would-be-mate to the curb. If I hold it in any longer, I'll explode!" With that, the blond elder lord screamed then burst into a golden inferno, which caused his blond locks to look as if they had melted in a fire.

The scream and resulting power surge caused the inhabitants of the district to vacate their dwellings and investigate. Power erupted from Lord Swindon and his blue eyes flashed a teal color. Suddenly, the power zapped out and he elder lord fell forward. Kakarrot and the prince both caught hold of him.

"Easy, my lord. I take it the center of this upset is one Elanya Monet Vontress?" the prince asked in a prodding tone.

Justin dissolved into tears as he nodded, then replied," I don't want to live anymore. I can't go on because she's not part of it anymore. Why? Why was I so stupid that night in Sidney to listen to that bitch daughter of my uncle's? To let her remind me that I was a high peer in the aristocracy, then allow her to tear apart the heart of the only lass I ever loved with all my heart and entire being? I watched Ellie Nia grow from a timid pre-teen to the raving beauty that could make fashion models cry. Ellie meant… no means everything to me and without her, I 'm only half-alive. Now that she's gone… I haven't seen her since that night in Sydney, when my dear cousin took possession of me and told Ellie to her face how low and dirty my lady was. Ellie looked to me for help and I was dumbstruck. I couldn't answer. Ellie turned on her heel and walked out of my life like a queen exiting a royal assembly. That night my life ended. I don't guess you've heard the latest disk? No matter, it's shit just like my life!" and with another scream, Justin lunged and punched the nearest thing to him: the prince.

"That's right, my lord, take it out on me. Let it all out, you need this release." Vegeta began to detach himself from the old building he had been knocked into.

Before Vegeta could fully extricate himself from the building, a battle of thunderous proportions had erupted and the prince looked to find his mate and newly ascended 'golden Saiyan', Lord Swindon, locked in a heated exchange. Smirking, Vegeta freed himself then moved to go watch the battle. He couldn't much blame them; both lads had female troubles. Justin's was realizing he had thrown aside his soul mate. Kakarrot's was that a member of the opposite gender was attempting to make him her own. Fat chance of the latter happening, the former would happen when they returned to the party.

The battle was intense and heated until the final blast sent Justin into the building and Kakarrot into a fence near the royal townhouse. The building sank to the ground as if a demolition's squad had detonated their weapons of destruction. Vegeta flew into the building to rescue the trapped lord then he located his mate and assisted him to his feet. At that moment, a patrolling officer ventured passed the alley in which the battle had occurred.

"I say, there, what is the meaning of this? The king shall hear of this outrage and will blast you three to the winds!" the officer snarled.

"Stand down, Marshall, it's all right. Sire will understand," the prince stood in front of the officer.

"Prince Vegeta, I-I didn't see you present, sir, I apologize. Those two don't look s' good. Shall I call a medic?" the officer asked. Just then a crackle was heard from the policeman's radio.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! WE JUST RECEIVED A CALL FROM LADY CARDIFF THAT THE GUEST OF HONOR TO HER HOUSE PARTY IS MISSING. ANY IFNORMATION WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!" the voice sounded.  
Marshall looked up to the boys and the prince shook his head. "You didn't see us. Go about your way, I'll care for these two," Vegeta nodded and the officer moved on. "Kakarrot, can you stand, love?" Vegeta nudged his mate.

Kakarrot shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Yeah, love. WOW, I had no idea he was so strong! He should enter a tournament," Kakarrot suggested as he took the larger elder peer from the prince.

"We have to get him healed. Have you any of those bean things about you?" Vegeta asked and Kakarrot nodded. "Good, IT us to the royal townhouse and we'll heal him up." Kakarrot nodded and did as his mate asked.

Once in the royal house, Kakarrot gave Justin the bean then they lay the blond lord on the floor to recover.

"I dare say, cous, what happened to him?" a voice sounded from the darkness.

"Hiei? What are you doing about? I thought you were home with Kurama?" the prince asked.

"He was, but what of the three of you? Kakarrot, you look like sushi, cous," a high lilting voice of smooth accents sounded followed by the illuminating of the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Vegeta asked as Kakarrot left to go refresh himself from the battle, then he redressed in his clothing from earlier in the evening.

"When I got out of the tank, Hiei requested a bit of alone time. Uncle and the king were simply over zealous in their mating, so we came here. The girls are in Cornelia's room. Now, you," Kurama asked as he sat up then got up to gather his clothes.

"These lads are suffering from femme gender blues. Justin because the loss of one and Kk because one tried to force him into something. Oh, I met the most intriguing wee one earlier. He takes after his big brother and could be his twin," Vegeta smirked as he lay back on the wine plush carpet to wait for his mate.

"That could only be Goten. Uncle must have called Roshi, told him of the better offer and had my two younger cousins sent over. After Hiei and I refresh, we'll all return. I can't wait to see that pair," Kurama smiled.

"That black haired bitch, Chichi's here with Bulma, Botan and the whole gang," a harsh voice sounded from the door.

The others looked to find a fresh and dressed large teen named Kakarrot. Vegeta got up from his lounge to greet his love. "You smell wondrous, koi," the prince inhaled mate's scent.

"What do you mean that bitch is here? Isn't she why we had to flee America?" Kurama snarled, his chi spiking and a flash of silver could be seen in his cardinal colored hair.

"Flee America? Rama?" Hiei looked to his mate as Vegeta looked at his own.

"Let's sit down," Kakarrot suggested and pulled the prince into his lap. "I was raped by that black haired harridan. I tried to keep it inside as much as I could but…When Rama and I first became models, she and her two blue haired girlfriends, Botan and Bulma were assigned to show us the ropes. Renee was with the troupe then and the four of them became very interested in Rama and I. He was better able to fend them off. All he had to do was snap his whip and they obeyed. I had no such luxury. I was aware of my powers and knew I could have killed one of them without much effort," Kakarrot began to unravel and Vegeta held him tight.

"Bulma invited us to a party after a successful show. They knew how much Kk loved food, so that harridan poisoned it. I didn't see my cousin till the girls dragged him into the agency reeking and tattered. He was just sixteen and that witch planned to ruin both his career and his life because she was pregnant with another's child. She wanted it to be K-rot's but she lost it. Not long ago, she got pregnant again and planned to use it to secure K-san as her own. Bardock found out about the ruse and challenged her dad to a battle. Her dad's still in the hospital from Bardo-san's beating," Kurama explained. "I-I'm gonna get refreshed, then we'll go back to the party," the red-head hunk nodded.

Kurama and Hiei left the room to go tend to themselves as two lovely young femmes made their way down to the prince, Kakarrot and Lord Swindon.

"Vegeta! Did Rama say we could go to the party with you?" Cornelia asked in her bubbly manner.

"You can. Kk has brothers yours and Yukina's ages. Gohan's quiet like she is but Goten, he's lively like you," Vegeta smiled as he tickled his little sister.

"I'm glad you and Kk got together, he's brought out your better side. I can't wait till you two mate and make me an auntie!" the child shrieked happily then her smile faded as if she felt something. Leaning up from the hug she had given the prince, the young princess placed her hand on his stomach. "VEGETA!"

"What are you about, brat? You know sire's line can't produce. Only Bardock and Paragus' can!" Vegeta exclaimed.

At that moment, Lord Swindon regained consciousness and Kurama and Hiei emerged from their wash. Kakarrot moved to his mate.

"Love, what is it?" the large Saiyan teen asked.

"You, too! I can't believe it! Sire's gonna flip when you tell him! When?" Cornelia sang, the smile reappeared on her face.

"Mhmm, what's going on, Vegeta?" a voice asked behind the prince.

"Nothing, Swindon. Go shower and change. Your lady cousin has called out the posse to hunt for you," Vegeta told the blond lord then rounded on the young princess after the other had left the room. Grabbing his sister by the collar of her satin blouse, the prince stood up. "One word to anyone, young lady, and I'll give you a lesson in pain you will not forget!" the prince hissed then set the girl back on the floor.

Taking a battle stance, regardless of her cream satin blouse and navy satin straight-legged dress slacks, Cornelia growled. "Bring it on, big brother, but how long will you be able to hide it? Paragus had to be put away for two months out of six when he was carrying me."

"You know? How? Sire said that you didn't!" Vegeta spluttered as he lay against Kakarrot.

"Broli told Raditz. I'm not offended. I rather like being male-born. Make's me feel special. I won't tell but I would like to meet K-san's brothers. Maybe I'll have someone decent to spar with," Cory shot out snidely.

With a flick of his tail, Vegeta smacked his sister on the hind. "Brat," was the only word the prince uttered.

"I know, you trained me well," Cory smiled and the sibs embraced. "I'm happy for the pair of you," she whispered.  
"Thank you, little one. Hey, did Raditz and Broli come with the two of you, Hiei?" Vegeta asked as he let go of the princess in favor of his mate.

"Right here, little brothers. Lord Swindon's all set. Shall we depart? Kakarrot, have no fear. With Broli and I, she wouldn't dare come within an eyeblink of you lads," a deep voice sounded from the doorway and the younger boys looked up to see Raditz, Broli and Justin.

After seeing everything and everyone was the thing, the group gathered together, grabbed hold of Kakarrot and he Instant Transmitted to the outside of Cardiff house where Justin led the group to the servant's entrance. With all the stealth and grace of their races, the group crept through the kitchen then emerged back into the ballroom where the party had erupted into pandemonium.

"What the hell is this? This is my home and I will not have it turned into a zoo!" a gruff voice sounded from the front of the room.

The prince and his group looked up and Lord Swindon gasped in shocked surprise.

"ELLIE!" left the blond lord's lips before he passed out.


	8. A REUNION OF SORTS

A/N: IN THIS FIC, GOHAN AND GOTEN ARE RADITZ AND KAKARROT'S LITTLE BROTHERS. BOTAN, TRUNKS AND BURA (BRA) ARE BULMA'S SIBS. VIDEL AND PAN ARE CHICHI'S LITTLE SISTERS. MAJOR BULMA AND CHICHI BASHING. X-OVER WITH INUYASHA.

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER EIGHT

A REUNION… OF SORTS

Elanya Monet Vontress, Afro-American romance novelist, totally devoted to MB3G and as beautiful as any of the models present at the society gala had been in conversation with three other drop-dead gorgeous Afro-American females who were actresses of the author's acquaintance. Conversation halted when a shout sounded from across the ballroom. Elanya looked up only to catch the sight of the body of Lord Swindon as it crumpled to the ground. Although she was dressed in a sleeveless dark plumb velour bell-bottomed jumpsuit, a see-through nylon blouse and three-inch high rectangle shaped heeled white boots, the girl moved with lighting speed to catch the elder lord before he hit the ground.

"Justin!" was all the beauty had time to utter as the weight of his body took her down. Once on floor, she lay his head on her lap and caressed his handsome face.

Vegeta began to push his family back but others began to crowd. "Move, he needs air! Here, lass, push this in his mouth to revive him," the prince instructed as Kakarrot handed the girl a senzu bean.

"Let's get him to a quieter room and the pair of you can sort out your differences," Lord Cardiff said as he motioned for his butler to come lift his cousin from the floor.

The butler, who was a large man by human standards could not even lift Lord Swindon, thus, Broli stepped up, lifted the lord as if he were a feather, then followed Lord Cardiff out of the ballroom with Raditz and Elanya behind them. The host bade the guest to return to their fun.

After the fallen lord and company had vacated the area, Lady Elexis took charge. "Right. Lord Swindon's in good hands and will soon be right as rain. Everyone return to your fun," the lady bade as she motioned for the musicians to begin playing.

"K-san! Rama!" a high pitched shriek sounded, which caused the two models and their mates to look up, however, Kakarrot was then nearly knocked off balance as he was tackled then engulfed in a bear hug. "I missed you, big brother, where'd you run off to?" a tiny body exclaimed.

"Hey, Goten, I missed you, too. His highness took me to vent off some anger before I damaged that female. Where's Toma, didn't he and the others come? Hey, Gohan," Kakarrot asked after shaking the hand of another youth that only slightly resembled him.

"Yeah, here he comes. Where's Ditzu? Oh, I see him!" Goten, Kakarrot's mirror jumped from the large teen's shoulder and ran to the much bigger teen, which then hoisted the chibi into his arms.

"Man, we had to sit on him or he would have flown over here to be with you guys. So, how's it going?" Gohan asked as he looked over his brother and cousin. Gohan then leaned close to study… "HIGH VELOCITY? Man, I have got every one of your disks! You guys rock!" Gohan screamed like an excited femme fan.

"So charmed. So, are you and the chibi models as well?" Vegeta asked as he indicated for the group to go find seating, after a stop by the buffet.

Once Vegeta's group each had three plates apiece, they moved to a large secluded area by one of the French styled windows. It could not help but be noticed how Kakarrot and Kurama sat very close to Hiei and Vegeta. The group began to indulge when…

"Hey, Kurama, it was bad business to just up and leave before we got to model together. Why'd you guys leave, besides what Bardock did to Chichi's dad," a voice above the group remarked.

Kurama looked up and noted a young man with black hair in the shape of a wave and a shock of green ran through the front locks.

"Hello to you, too, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko. I see Botan's managed to talk that blue haired hussy back into returning to the runway. She and Chichi better stay their distance or they'll bring out a side of me even I'm afraid of," the mild voiced red head hissed in a hard voice.

"I'll try but you know those two. Chichi's still got it in that Kakarrot's going to marry her," Yusuke shrugged.

"Even though she knows he can't stand her? You see that alluring vision sitting between his legs?" Kurama pointed to his cousin and the prince.

Yusuke looked over and his eyes bulged then he looked back at Kurama and finally noted the small teen by the big red head's side. "HIGH VELOCITY? YOU GUYS MET… I knew you two had a thing for them…What am I worried about, you guys are models and they're musicians. After this shoot-"

"We won't be going back. Bardock is a very good friend of Vegeta's sire, so he's taken over our contract. Kakarrot 's brothers will be no problem and neither will Toma. I'm sure if you want to join us, Bardock can arrange it," Kurama shrugged as he looked down at his little ruby eyed lover. "You look tired, koi."

"Bored is more like it. I'm gonna take a walk. Call me when you're ready to go," Hiei moved and got up from beside his mate then left the room, however, a quick look back at the stunning red head of his mate changed his mind and he returned to Kurama's side.

"Say, Gohan, why'd all of Roshi Enterprises come over? I thought Toma would bring you all himself after you completed that last exam," Kakarrot asked his older younger brother.

"They wanted to see you and begged Toma to bring them over. Celipa, Yugesh and the others didn't want them along, except the ones that didn't try to hurt you like that Chichi banshee and Bulma bitch, who's been eyeing Velocity like a hungry wolf," Gohan snickered as he regarded the blue haired girl seated with Lady Elexis and Chichi.

Kakarrot looked over and noted how the eyes of the blue haired female were glued to his koi. A growl sounded from the large teen's throat and he tightened his tail hold on the prince. Vegeta turned to look at the large teen beside him when he heard the growl of possession from his mate.

"She'd better put those blue eyes back in that air head of hers or I'll use them for necklaces!" the large teen snarled.  
"Why, Kakarrot, I do believe you care! Simmer down, my love, you know she's not my type. Just knowing I have to be in the same room with so many of these frills makes my skin crawl and my stomach knot with nausea," the prince turned his head from the sight of the females across the room that were glaring darts in their direction.

"So, Kakarrot, has Bardock found us a place as yet?" a deep voice boomed from above the boys by the window seat.

"No, we'll be in a hotel for a bit until we can do a search," Kakarrot replied; however the prince folded his arms and heaved a sigh.

"Don't be silly, Kakarrot, you know there's plenty of room at the palace and since our sires have recommitted themselves to one another, Vegeta Ou's not gonna let Bardock out of his sight any longer than a moment," Vegeta Ouji replied in Saiyago, their native tongue.

Kakarrot's mouth fell open, as did Toma's. "Vegeta, we can't live with you!"

"And why the hell not? You wish to not have me as your mate? I don't think Kurama will ever forgive you. Besides, Goten's Cory's age and they can train together. If you don't want to be with me, then let them be together, even if just friends," the prince simmered from his outburst and turned his back to the large teen.

Goten, who had been sitting between Kakarrot and the prince's legs perked up when he heard where Vegeta lived. The youngest boy looked at the intriguing spiked haired prince.

"You live in a palace! With horses and a big yard?" the boy asked as he gazed up at the taciturn prince.

"Well, he is the son of the king, y'know, where else would he live? He mated with your brother, so they'll be together forever," Cornelia replied in Saiyago as she looked over a magazine she had brought with her.

"I wanna live in a castle and have a horse and my own room!" Goten pouted, crossing his arms in the same manner as the prince and scowling.

Seeing this, Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. The prince leaned over to Goten and whispered, "You're much too young to scowl, brat. Leave that expression to the professionals. Besides, ducky, like I said our dads are old friends and my dad's not gonna let your dad outta his sight now that they two are back together. It's a fair chance you'll get your room and horse and a new big brother, hn? Now, Cory's been giving you the eye since we entered the room. Go play with her" the prince told the young boy who promptly screwed his face in disgust.

"Eeww, I'm not playing with a prissy girl! If she's anything like Bura, the blue haired kid sister of Bulma, count me out!" Goten shook his spiky head identical to his elder brother's.

"Do you read 'Martial Arts Times,' young one?" the prince asked in English for all to hear, his tone smooth.

"Well, yah, that's how I learned to read, yutz!" the youngster snapped back.

Kakarrot, Hiei, Yukina, Raditz and Broli all gasped in horror. "Goten, watch your mouth or you'll get us killed!" Raditz flustered.

The prince shook his head and smirked. "Spirited, I like that. Remind me to see how spirited when we go head to head tomorrow. All right, brat, since you're so smart, name the nine time undefeated martial arts junior world champion?"

"Any martial artist knows that. It's D'nojo du Sajian." Goten wanted to poke his tongue out in a 'so there' manner but thought better of it.

Tossing his nose in the air, Vegeta responded, "I'll give you one guess as to D'nojo's identity," he said in dry tones.

All eyes turned to Cornelia, who looked through her magazine as she sat by her cousin, Yukina, and the little blue haired girl Goten called Bura. Along with them were two other girls with black hair who slightly resembled Chichi.

"I can't believe you're into this stuff! It's a boy's thing!" a high pitched voice said in disgust.

"Don't you play with dolls or something?" another voice asked.

"I didn't get to be junior world champ by playing with dolls. It takes a lot of hard training," Cornelia replied.

"Fighting's so dirty and ruins one's nails and hair," a high voice spat.

"It is not, Bura. Just because you have bodyguards go to school with you and Trunks, Videl, Marron and I don't have that luxury," another voice piped in. "Besides, I think fighting's fun. I plan to enter a tournament this year and win in the junior division."

"Helloooo, doll baby, what part of undefeated junior world champion didn't your Yankee brain register? The only persons who can beat me are Hiei, both my dad and my brother, Vegeta, and probably Kakarrot," the princess replied then smirked at her brother who nodded. Sighing like a lovesick schoolgirl, Cornelia said, "He's so lucky and so is Hiei."

The other girls looked over at the black flame spiked haired prince, the spiky haired larger youth beside him; the flame color haired Adonis and the shorter flame spiked black haired youth that sat beside him conversing with several others. The redhead was smiling and his emerald green eyes were outshining the lighting in the room. On closer inspection, twin, russet/black-brown colored lengths were entwined with one another, and a length of spun silver circled Hiei's fingers as he ran it through his digits. The two larger, taller teens stole glances at the shorter teens beside them until at one moment, their gazes locked and held. Time seemed to stop just for them as they gazed adoringly at one another, communicating in a language no one could understand except those who had ever experienced its touch.

"Aren't the members of HIGH VELOCITY guys?" the female with the harpy voice sounded.

"Well, brothers are generally of that gender, yeah. Are they queer? No. We are of a different species than the native populace, and gender does not concern us. If a potential mate can match our own stamina, strength and power, and become with offspring in a relatively short amount of time, that union will forever be solid. I'm glad they came here, now my brother and cousin will be a lot happier," Yukina smiled as she looked over the two couples.

"But, they're all guys! It's sick and perverted! Couples are made of male and female gender for procreation reasons!" Chichi shouted. "It's a good thing I came because there is no way I'm letting my betrothed get involved with a wretch like that!" the harpy shrieked and rose from her seat and headed to the two couples when… She suddenly stopped as if something had trapped her in place. "W-what's happening? I ca-can't move!"  
"Of course, you can't until I will it to be so. No wonder we don't like your gender, with two exceptions and they know better. This is not your backward home, where things revolve around you, female! It's Kurama's, Kakarrot's, the two young boys, Raditz, Broli, Turles and most definitely Vegeta's and my own! You are guests, uninvited, but guests still the same. You shall abide by our rules and stay your noses out of our business. Now, you so much as breathe one wrong word against either Kurama's cousin or my own and the rings about your body will not hesitate to tighten!" Hiei had risen from his seat beside the gorgeous Kurama, walked slowly over to the black haired female called Chichi and circled her in a predatory manner. The teen had removed the bandanna from around his head to reveal an eye in the middle of his forehead that glowed reddish purple.

"Hiei, stand down. I just had a brilliant idea," the prince purred as he ran his fingers over his mate's tail. "Hiei's sire is hosting a tournament this weekend to welcome HV home back from the road. You have power in you. You want this gorgeous hunk; you fight me for him. A word of caution, though. Like my brat is the undefeated junior world champion nine times running in the martial arts world, I am the fifteen time undefeated young adult champion. My sire is the adult champion," Vegeta asked in a smooth, chilling voice that caused even Hiei to shudder.

Chichi's eyes bulged. "M-me? F-f-fight y-y-you?" at that realization, the female's body crumpled to the floor in a dead faint. The second black haired female, named Videl, caught the larger one and laid her on the floor. Hiei then released the bonds.

"She's chicken shit, I always knew that! I can't believe we're her sisters, Videl. If I could gather the Dragon Balls, I'd wish to belong to a stronger family and never have had anything to do with her," the small girl named Pan remarked.

"I guess that's a forfeit and I win. She couldn't have handled you, anyway, my Saiyan bull," Vegeta ran his tail over Kakarrot's cheek then over his top lip.

The large teen had to bite his bottom lip, in order to fight the feelings his koi was stirring by just existing. "G-Gee, if I knew that's all it would take to make her keel, I would have challenger her long ago. I'd much rather be alone with you than here with this bunch. I'm glad to be away from them," Kakarrot had captured the teasing length and twined it through his fingers.

The two then looked over to where their cousins were seated and surrounded by other models Kakarrot had modeled with but were closer to Kurama as Kakarrot had his few friends around himself and his prince.

"Man, I can't believe you and K-rot get to spend time with HIGH VELOCITY! I'm jealous, middle brother," a young teen with thigh length silver hair mock pouted at Kurama.

"Fret not, Yasha, you'll find your own. I'll ask uncle if the pair of you can be with us as well. It'll give my koi someone to sword fight with," the red headed hunk smirked then noted another silver haired young male flirting with Yukina. "I see our brother is trying to gain the young duchess' favors."

"She's beautiful, who is she?" the youth Kurama addressed as Yasha gasped.

"That's Yukina, my younger twin sister and unless he can handle a blade, she won't bat an eyelash in his direction," Hiei responded then heaved a sigh. "Koi, I'm bored, wanna go to a real party?" the small marquis asked his dashing mate.

"Can the others come?" Kurama asked as he caressed Hiei's cheek with his silver length of tail.

"I don't mind, but Vegeta might," Hiei looked over at his cousin who sat rigid while that one's koi conversed and laughed with a group of other young men.

Taking a deep breath, the prince replied, "I might mind what?"

"I asked Rama in he wanted to blow this Popsicle stand in favor of crashing another one. He asked if his friends could come," Hiei responded.

"Fine by me, but remember, not everyone smiles at same gender unions. Kk, wanna go to a real party, love?" Vegeta asked his mate.

Kakarrot regarded his mate. "What kind of party?" he asked.

"One where we'll have to take the half pints home first. Y'know, I like the energy I feel from that little Pan and Videl has potential as well. Wanna bring them with us?" the prince asked.

"W-where are you going, big brother?" Cornelia asked looking up from her magazine.  
"Man, I can't wait to fight with you. Chichi won't let me fight Pan much 'cause she's afraid I might hurt that kid. Trunks is a descent fighter but his big sister is also scared I'll hurt him. I know he'd like a chance to sharpen his skills," Goten was saying to the princess.

"To answer your question, brat, you know the answer and its one of the few places in town where you're not allowed this time of night," Vegeta replied.

"I wish I could go. Pikkan-sensi is great!" the princess exclaimed.

"He is good, I'll hand him that. He whipped Nappa's sorry ass into shape. Oh, wait, I just have the two seater," the prince remembered.

"No sweat, my pet, I have the SUV and you know that thing can haul an army," Hiei laughed.

"Then let's find our host and hostess and blow the scene," the prince said as he moved to stand with the aid of his mate. "I'll say our good-byes. You gather the others and go pop the SUV," Vegeta concluded as he took hold of Kakarrot then the couples parted to undertake their assignments.

"Goku, hey, man, where're you going?" Kakarrot's short friend Krillin asked as he returned from taking care of personal business.

"My cousin is bored, so we're going to another party. Wanna come? I must warn you, though, there will be lot of fighting," Vegeta told the short model.

"Fighting? Models don't fight!" Yamcha, another of Kakarrot's friends, remarked, his attractive face screwed up in disgust.

"What, don't you go to a gym to stay in shape or anything?" Vegeta asked, as he looked the well-muscled young models over.

"A gym? Great, I could use a good work-out!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yamcha, you will stay right here. Master Roshi did not send us over here so you guys could get messed up!" Bulma, the blue haired female shrieked.

"I guess your mummy won't allow you to come play with us. Cheerio, then. Kakarrot," Vegeta turned to go bid farewell to Lord and Lady Cardiff.

"Goku, if you follow that… that… that… you can forget about us and our up coming marriage!" Chichi shrieked.

Turning on his heel and with a quick wave, Kakarrot caught up to his mate who encircled a small arm around the taller, bigger teen's broad waist and snuggled close. Two females who had never failed in securing the male they desired were left gasping in disbelief.


	9. A BETTER PARTY

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER NINE

A BETTER PARTY

Vegeta and Kakarrot made way to Lord and Lady Cardiff, when…

"Leaving so soon, my friends?" a cheery voice asked from behind the royal couple.

The pair turned to the source and were belted by two blazingly sunny faces, one light: the other face darker. The faces belonged to Lord Swindon and his lady mate and from the scent that hung around that pair, it was obvious that they had made up in a big way.

"Well, I see you two wasted no time in making up. Good luck to the pair of you and may the God of all Creation smile on you and give you His touch," the prince bade.

"And you as well, my prince. I heard your Uncle, Lord Nottingham was hosting a fighting tournament this weekend. Maybe we'll see you there!" Lord Swindon exclaimed as he held his mate.

"This weekend? Won't you lads be on tour of the Continent?" Vegeta puzzled.

"That's what I came out to say! John, lads, gather round!" Lord Swindon moved to a stage area in the ballroom, took hold of a mic and called his band mates over the din of music to gain their attention.

Lord Cardiff had the music silenced as he caught sight of his cousin and lady mate. The blond lord was shining brighter than the lighting in the dance hall. Once the entire room was facing Justin, the earl put the mic to his mouth.

"I just received a call from Trent, our manager. Seems every venue on the continent is booked trough the New Year! He's bade us a Happy Christmas and said he'd see us in January! Oh, and for the record, Ellie Nia has consented to marry me!" Justin's smile was a mile wide.

" 'Bout bloody time you two made a go of it! Let's kick this party into high gear, then!" John, MBG3's bassist, exclaimed.

"Now, you have to stay, your lordship," Elanya smiled as bright as the sun.

"Thanks, love, but neither Hiei nor myself are much about parties even if we are major rockers. Besides, neither my mate nor myself have had a chance to go against one another in a blaze of glory, you understand. Have fun and keep it safe, but then, I guess that warning's a bit late, isn't it?" Vegeta smiled in a cheeky manner. "We'll see you on the weekend, then. Nottingham Castle, back grounds, tourney stadium. My lord, my lady, thank you for inviting us and I apologize for any unpleasant foolishness," the prince bowed over Lady Cardiff's hand.

"It is not your fault that my cousin and some of her acquaintances are boorish an unsavory. Only one of my six sisters are like any of them. After all they're from America. We shall see you again while you're in town, shall we not?" the lady of the manor asked.

"No, my uncle, Lord Nottingham plans to host a martial arts tournament this weekend and we'll be leaving here on Wednesday. Swindon plans to attend, join him. Thank you again," and after a slight bow, Vegeta took hold of Kakarrot's arm to leave.

The two joined their cousins and the others who had wanted away from the annoying presence of Bulma and Chichi, climbed into the SUV then settled in for the ride to take the younger children back to the palace. Hiei powered up the vehicle then flew away from Cardiff House. As the group motored to the palace, the prince called ahead.

"Palace Vegeta 3, Nappa speaking, how may I direct our call?" a deep voice on the other end of the prince's cell phone greeted.

"This is the son of your monarch, Nappa. Inform his majesty that Hiei, Kakarrot, Kurama and I are no longer at Cardiff house. We are motoring home to drop off ones that cannot be out this late. Several of K 'n' K's friends ventured over to see them and brought Kakarrot's younger brothers with them. Once we drop the chibis home, the rest of us are going to INFACT to the dojo and rough it up a bit," the prince spoke to Nappa.

"The king and Bardock have gone for the evening, also to the dojo but Lord Turles remains, though. He says that his mate is due to arrive with Kakarrot's two youngest brothers," Nappa replied.

Vegeta's eyebrows knit together in thought when… "Tell Turles that Toma and my brothers have arrived. I'll take them in when we get to the palace, koi," Kakarrot smiled and nuzzled his mate's neck, then nipped at the exposed flesh above the prince's silk shirt.

The prince's heart leapt and electricity laced through his abdomen where his baby was developing. He could feel the bond he and Kakarrot shared growing stronger because of the addition. "N-Nappa, my mate says to inform Turles that his mate has arrived and is bringing three chibis with him who can't come to the dojo until daylight. Be waiting," and with that, the prince closed the phone and settled back against his mate.

After dropping the youngsters and Toma off at the palace, Hiei motored to the dojo. K 'n' K's friends sat back to enjoy the ride as they caught the two models up on any news that had happened since Bardock had taken them away from America.

"When Bardock called the old man and said that he had received a better offer for you guys, I nearly died!" Krillin, Kakarrot's short friend, remarked.

"Well, after what happened between Bardock and Chichi and my dad, he had no choice. I mean, as many times as I wanted to belt the ox around because of his unnatural love for Chichi, I didn't dare give into my desires. Ox made no secret about how he felt towards her. Talk about disgusting! I overheard big sis tell Ox that she was pregnant and she did not know whom the dad was but dad said it could only be one young man and that was Goku. Goku's the silly name Bulma gave K-rot but I like his Saiyan name better. Anyway, Chichi told Ox that she was sure K-rot would deny any involvement, so she asked Ox to go take care of him. K-rot and Rama had been attending a HIGH VELOCITY concert and when they returned to Bardock's, Ox King, our dad, tore into K-rot like a madman. Bardock went from mild to wild in an eye blink! I mean, his black eyes went teal and his black hair became golden! The Ox is still in intensive care in serious condition because of the attack," Videl, the second elder black haired girl explained.

"He's still alive? Poppa was toying with him then, teaching him that no one falsely accuses any of his family," the prince, who appeared to have been sleeping in his mate's arm, remarked.

"You weren't present so how would you know? Bardock was pissed!" Videl sneered.

"Don't tell me what I do and do not know, female! I know the power of a Super Saiyan and I know that enemies usually don't live long. If they do, they're seriously disabled for life in one way or another. My own sire is Super Saiyan, Broli, Raditz's mate, is at level. My mate, my sister, and myself, and I've just recently ascended to the title. Bardock was not pissed. He removed his own to a safe haven. Saiya-jin love to fight and a threat to one of their own is a strong motivator. We will protect what and who is ours with such an unholy vengeance that it would make devils cringe," the prince replied.

"Case in point, when the two first arrived, Vegeta went out and was attacked by one of London's more sinister characters. Kakarrot took Rama and I to the sight… Let's just say, I don't ever want to see him royally pissed. Before he and my cousin even bonded, Kakarrot defended and protected him and Lord Frieza's no second rate fighter! He eats boys like us for lunch, he just never gambled on meeting two re-born youkais and a Super Saiyan," Hiei smirked much like the prince.

Not too soon, Hiei pulled the SUV into an underground car park and announced to the group they had arrived.

"WOW! What incredible powers! I'd hate to fight anyone with such an energy rating!" Yamcha remarked, as he exited the vehicle-he had boldly sneaked out on Bulma.

"Yeah, someone's really roughing it up in there!" Gohan agreed.

"I hope Guildo doesn't think such a puny power reading's gonna blow me away. He and Jeice are trying hard to claim my title. They have a long way to go to even dream so highly," Prince Vegeta snickered as he and Kakarrot were the last to disembark for the craft.

"He's gonna have to rely on that time stop technique of his and his speed if he thinks he has a chance," Hiei put in as the group headed to the entrance of the dojo.

"Blimey, didn't expect to see you all here? So is this what you meant by a real party, my lord prince?" a mid-tenor voice sounded form behind the group.

The group turned and the four royal teens were surprised at whom the met.

"I thought Cardiff was celebrating your name day and your reunion with your mate? Why are you here?" Prince Vegeta asked the thirty something lord.

"The other three in the band have families to look after, and after you all had left, I was close to losing it with both those screaming banshees, Bulma and Chichi! It became non-stop bitchin' and moanin' because Kakarrot had left with you, Kurama had left with Hiei and the rest of the troupe had followed. If not for Elly suggesting that we go someplace for me to safely lose it, my cousin would be searching for a new home," Lord Swindon drew in a deep breath. "Like that man-hungry dark skinned bitch that raped me five years back, I can't stand either of them!" Justin hissed, letting slip a secret that a bare handful knew of and that he had guarded since it happened.

Elanya was the only one shocked by the lord's revelation. Her brown eyes grew in size from the shock. She knew it. She just knew that black hussy had had something to do with her love's demeanor that night. Elly's mind flashed back to that night her love had collapsed on stage.

Five years earlier

Elanya and Dave Edmunds had just completed the latest track of his recording project then Dave decided his production staff could use a break. He had told her that his cousin, Lord Swindon and MB3G were in town shooting a music video, thus the two left their studio to go watch the shoot. When they arrived, they found disaster. The head model had taken ill and the replacement was obnoxious and flitting from one gorgeous male to the next in a way becoming to a slut. Lord Swindon was not to be found as he had left the scene for the safety of his trailer.

The model was very dark skinned, had shoulder length black hair, almond shaped black eyes and a body to die for. She gave up on trying to interest any of the other males present, so she left.

Later that same night, MB3G had a concert and took the stage after a new group called 'K-Trama', that consisted of Kakarrot, five beautiful beings with cascading, silken strands of silver for hair and an orange-red head that could pass for the twin of another red headed model Ellie had noticed among the model troupe assigned as cast in the vid. That band would go very far with the right backing. Nonetheless, when the opening act had left the stage and MB3G took over, the first chord of the opening number had been struck, suddenly, the lead vocalist and guitar, Justin, Lord Swindon, fell back and the body soon followed.

Ellie gasped in horror as she watched her beloved in complete helplessness, then she jumped from her seat, onto the stage to be by him. John and Ray had to literally pry her a loose so paramedics could treat him. After he had been taken from the venue, the tour was cancelled and the band returned to England.

The next time she saw the band was in Sydney but she willed her mind not to remember that incident.

End Flashback

Ellie stared at her love in shocked/horror and the blond lord slowly realized what had happened. The future Countess saw red and her body began to tremble violently.

"Everyone, surround her and cross yourselves off to create a barrier. When she explodes, it's gonna be messy," the prince growled and the group did as the prince requested.

Ellie's chi rose significantly and those who had never encountered the dark beauty began to tremble but crossed off nonetheless. Lord Swindon was behind his lady and held her, however, a mighty scream shook the parking garage, as power on the scale an F3 tornado erupted from Elanya's body. The young writer stood with fists balled in anger as the white glow of a super human engulfed her.

"Man, I wonder what set her off? It had to have been terrible!" Krillin panted as he fought to help contain the girl's anger.

"And here I thought that she was just a writer. I never knew she had this kind of power!" a blonde bombshell that stood with Krillin, remarked.

"Kakarrot and myself both sensed it earlier at Harrods where we ran into her and the banshee responsible for bringing her to this point. The pair of them needed to erupt," the prince remarked as Ellie cried into her mate's strong arms. "Swindon, when she calms, join us and she can spar with the lasses. Welcome to the fold," the prince nodded then he turned to his own mate. "Love, have you one of those bean things about you? She's definitely gonna need it when she calms," he asked and Kakarrot produced the tiny pit that he handed to Lord Swindon.

"It's bitter but tell her to bite it. Her energy and strength will return shortly after that," the large teen nodded.

"Are we ready then? I have to see if this horse is worthy of my being his jockey. Follow me," Vegeta turned to enter the gym.  
"Lord Swindon, if you will follow me, there's a sofa you can place her on while she recovers. I'll keep watch on her and I can aid in her recovery," Yukina told the earl as they entered the dojo, which was located on the ground floor of a 'T' shaped structure called 'INFACT', which was short for 'The International Fine Arts Corporation'.


	10. RENEWING ACQUAINTANCES

A/N: CROSSOVER WITH CASE CLOSED, MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM EMPIRE, KIDDY GRADE, RUROUNI KENSHIN. MULTIPLE VIEWPOINTS.

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER TEN

RENEWING ACQUANTANCES

'INFACT' was a social club of sorts that catered to the wealthy and titled members of England's society as well as musicians and actors.

"Ichison, what brings you all this way? We thought you'd be away all the night?" a voice sounded from in front of the youths.

"I see Roshi sent the rest of the troupe. Gohan, hallo, son. Where's the minime?" another voice asked.

" 'Tousan!" six voices gasped in surprise, then the troupe bowed.

"Rise, children, no need to stand on ceremony here. Ah, Lord Swindon, you have ascended? That is good to know," the king nodded to the younger lord.

"Did those hoydens…Nevermind. Videl, how goes all?" Bardock's tone was strained at best.

"As well as can be. Thank you, sir, and I mean that. You have no idea what it's like having to live in Chi…in that bitch's shadow and having to nearly kill ourselves to even get an eye blink outta that ox," Videl sighed.

"There, there lass, you're safe. Go train to get stronger and mayhap you may end up fighting that whore during the tourney this weekend. Now, where's my little one?" Bardock asked again.

"Home, sire, with Conan, Cornelia and Pan. I'd love to have brought Trunks and Bura with me but we both know how that trash bag 'ho would react. Marron's with them, though," Kakarrot explained.

"Toma's with them, also, along with Turles, he'll keep them in line," Gohan smirked.  
"Not bloody likely! Those two wouldn't even know if a typhoon hit and took their home away! I thought we were bad, my king, but those two…!" Bardock gasped in mock horror.

"We wanted a change of action, plus I haven't had a chance to try out my investment as yet. I'd like to see him at his best," Prince Vegeta smirked in Kakarrot's direction.

The group had been heading for a set of locker rooms: the left for the men and the right for the women.

"I hope Goten can manage without seeing his second skin every day. I'll lay a wage those two end up as we are when they come of age," the marquis of Swindon nodded as he changed into his sparring clothes.

"Oh, have no worries on that head, my lord. He found out his sister-in-law is D'nojo du Sajian," the prince smirked as he began to strip from his party clothes to reveal the training suit he had on under the outer garments.

After everyone had changed into sparring outfits, the group left the lockers only to meet up with the females coming from their own as well, when…

"How did the rest of you beat us here? And you two we haven't seen since the vid-shoot?" Kurama gasped as the group neared another group of males who were occupying the weight training area of the gym.

Among the latter group was a bright head of blond and a head of golden chestnut that straightened from a private moment with two others seated on a pair of weight benches.

"Oh, my lords, to what do we owe the honor?" a tall man with ankle length platinum blond hair bowed as he turned from his worship of a darker haired male.

"I thought you all would relish this time off," the king pronounced.

"We were until my sister found that Heero was in residence and insisted on throwing the poor lad a welcome home thing. She was all dressed to make her move when she found Heero had not arrived alone and was crawling down the throat of his soul-mate," the ankle-length haired man remarked.

"Oh, like you have any room to talk, Merquise! And don't even get me started on Caroni and Blue! I thought I was bad," the chestnut haired male snickered.

"We're probably the mildest couple here, Duo. Sire, to what do we owe the honor?" Hiroshi asked as he pulled the chestnut haired man onto his lap.

"For Lord Wiltshire and myself, a change of local, you'll have to ask the others their reasons. We shall leave you lads to your own," the king nodded, took hold of Bardock's arm then left the younger crowd gaping at the action.

"Di-did the king…?" a regal looking ginger haired man asked as he stared after the king.

"Did he go off with a male? Yes, sire kept him a secret. They had grown up together and became a thing but sire's sire would hear none of it and sent Bardock and his family away to America. Now, they've come back and sire has decided to merge with Bardock in more ways than business. Now, am I to guess the reason all of you are present is due to one over obsessed Sanc Princess?" Vegeta guessed.

"Over obsessed is a gross understatement. She was livid when she caught Duo and I in passion," Heero began.

"She had her guards throw me out and told me I was never welcomed into her residence again. If it wasn't for Eclair, my twin, Alv, Diverger and Lumiiare also needing to get away from that girl's presence before they lost control, I…" the chestnut haired young man named Duo trailed off.

"I'd never allow that, koi. After seeing that, Milliardo suggested the rest of us needed air before the Sanc house was pulled down brick by brick on top of her, so we came here. Well, lads, you finally made it over. How was the flight?" Heero asked.

"Quiet really until we arrived," Kurama said with a dreamy expression on his beautiful face as he glanced down at Hiei.

"So we noticed. You've been trying to get to one another for the longest but every time you tried to meet, something always stopped the event. It's good you are altogether now. Who're the new kids?" Heero asked when he noticed Elanya and Justin quietly in the background.

Vegeta turned to notice the couple. "May I introduce Justin Hayward, the Earl of Swindon and his wife-to-be, Elanya Monet VonTress, both recent ascendants to their powers," the prince nodded.

"Elanya VonTress! I knew I'd seen you somewhere before! You write those fantastic romance novels with that hot sexy power Justinio and Alanna! What brings such a gift to England?" a bright female voice asked.

Elanya looked up and found herself staring at a twin of Duo with golden colored eyes like the wolf brothers, Inu Yasha, Sesshomeru, Kogaromeru and Jeromeru. She smiled then moved to hug the girl and the few others that were with her.

"Éclair, how are you? Lumiere, Delaney, Alv, Diverger, Cesario, Sinistia, Dexteria. Where're Eclipse, Mercredi, Veridi, and Armbrust?" the Nubian beauty asked.

"Hello, Ellie. They're over in discussion with Pikkon-sensi. I thought you hated MB3G, what happened that you're with the man you said broke your heart?" Alv asked in a cold manner.

"We made up and are about to become husband and wife," Ellie replied as she hugged the tall blond man beside her.

"Congratulations, then. Well, shall we join the others in training? I know my skills could stand improving," Diverger (Divitra) suggested and the group of females departed to exercise their bodies.

Hours later, a large and exuberant group of regals and friends left the dojo, promising to meet the following day. King Vegeta had invited them all to participate in the upcoming Nottingham Tournament and the invite was greeted heartily.

"That'll be a good excuse for not having to attend that sorry excuse of a garden party a certain princess has planned," Heero muttered.

"I quite agree with you on that head, Yuy. You know, you can't really escape her when you're in residence," the long haired blond man, Zechs Merquise, stated as he, Treize, Heero and Duo left the dojo.

"We'll just have to create a new way of cloaking his presence. Besides, she was pretty pissed tonight when she caught us kissing," Duo smirked as he and Heero joined hands.

"True, I still don't think she gets the point that the man she's so enamored with is a deviant male. That none of us want what their gender has to offer," this from Trowa Barton and the others chuckled.

"So, Ellie, love, were are you staying?" Justin asked Elanya as the two of them left hand in hand.

"The Ritz, but I really have no desire to go back there as long as that bitch is there," Elanya replied.

"Come stay with me, then. My penthouse has a few extra rooms I'm not using and you can wear some of my things until we can get yours," Shari offered.

"What a capital idea, love! Say yes, my one, then we can meet in the morning and I can show you the time of your life as well as find you a base of operation your agent suggested," Justin's smile was brighter than the late night moon and Elanya blushed as she nodded her acceptance.

"Man, I can't wait to enter the ring and go head to head in a serious one on one with you, love. Only with my brothers and a few others have I ever been able to let loose like that," Kakarrot purred as their small group rode back to the palace.

"I'm glad your pleased, my one, and you are fully worthy of being the prince's mate," Vegeta smiled as he nestled closer to his koi then lay his head on the massive chest.

By time the royal party reached the palace, Vegeta was sound asleep, causing Kakarrot the have to carry him to their room, disrobe him and gently place his treasure in the large king sized bed then carefully crawl in beside him.

Where the hell was she? She had been picked up earlier in the evening by two very hot looking hunks whom Renee vaguely remembered from a passed encounter, but it just didn't seem right that Elanya should desert her, Renee Maizon like some diseased child!

'If only my friends were…Of course, why didn't I think to call! Relena and Dorothy both told me that they had residences here and if I ever visited to give them a ring. Oh, but it's near midnight and they're probably tucked in for the night. Ah, no matter, the staff never sleep and I'm sure someone's awake,' Renee mused to herself, dialed a number on the vid-phone she had carte blanche to use.

"Sanc House, Pargon speaking, how may I address your call?" a distinguished male voice spoke from the other end.

"Pargon, is your mistress home? This is Renee Maizon," Renee replied with self importance.

"One moment, ma'am and I shall see if she is accepting calls," the man spoke and placed the call on hold.

"Renee, darling, it's been forever! How are you? Where are you?" Relena gushed as her face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Lena, I'm just fine and I'm here in London," Renee replied.

"Great! Hey, Dot and Hilde are here with me, why don't you come join us and we'll have a big girls' slumber party and pour our hearts out," Relena invited.

"Love to but the person who was taking me around has found another pursuit and, as I do not drive myself, I'm stranded," Renee sighed in a huff.

"I'll send a car for you forthwith. I see by the ID you're at the Ritz? Be in the lobby, Sanc House isn't that far away from you. Can't wait to see you. Ta-ta," Relena smiled.

"Ta-ta, Rey and see you in a bit," Renee bade then the pair terminated the call and Renee went to pack her overnight case. Let Miss High-and-Mighty VonTress worry over her for once. She was going to join her three friends and have the time of her life. With that, Renee left her suite and went to wait for her ride to Sanc House.


	11. OBNOXIOUS ONNAS AND A HOMECOMING

WARNING: LOTS OF CHARACTER BASHING! X-OVER WITH SPIRAL, KIDDY GRADE AND VID GAME KINGDOM HEARTS.

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER 10

OBNOXIOUS ONNAS & A HOME COMING

Several minutes later, Renee found herself in front of a palatial manor home, a bit larger than her own manor in Virginia Beach.

'I had no idea Relena lived in such splendor,' Renee mused to herself.

"Renee!" a shriek cut through the air and Renee found herself knocked back into the limo and an armful of pink. "Oh, girlfriend, it's been ages, where have you been?"

"R-Relena?" Renee spoke hesitantly as the weight in her arms lessened and she was pulled out of the limo once again.

"Pargon, get the bags and take them to the guest chamber nearest my own, thank you," Relena said as she took hold of Renee's arm and escorted the tall Nubian into her home.

Once inside, Relena took Renee to the sitting room where the other two females were located.

"My God, I don't believe this, how are you, Renee, dear?" Dorothy Catalonia, one of the females with ankle length white blonde hair and clear ice-blue eyes, said as she rose to go hug the new arrival.

"A dreadful accident caused me to withdraw for a time but I'm back now and ready to rejoin my friends," Renee smiled, then moved to hug Hilde. "Where're Bulma, Chichi and Botan?" Renee asked as she sat to reacquaint herself with two of the several persons she had fortune to model with.

"Chichi called me just this morning from her private jet and told me that she and some of the others were coming over for a photo shoot but that was several hours ago," Hilde spoke as she lifted a delicate China cup to her ruby painted lips.

"You mean they're here?!" Relena gaped in lady-like surprise as she tried to contain her excitement.  
"Of course, here's Botan's cell number . Maybe they're still awake," Hilde handed her hostess her cell phone with the desired number highlighted.

Relena pushed the button and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello, Botan, speaking!" a bubbly voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Botan, hun, this is Relena Peacecraft, I hope I'm not disrupting anything," the Sanc Princess purred.

"Not really, the three of us just got in from Lord Edmunds' home. Lady Edmunds is Bulma's cousin by marriage, ya know? Chichi and Bulma are getting ready for bed," Botan said.

"Alexis!? She's my blood cousin, my mother's first cousin! I heard that Chichi and Bulma are there with you?" Relena nearly squealed.

"Yeah, oh, here's Bulma!" Botan said and for a moment there was dead air then…

"RELENA! Oh, cous, it's so good to hear from you, how are you?" Bulma asked after she had taken the phone from Botan.

"Well, considering. Hey, girlfriend, tell me where you all are and I'll send a car to collect you then we can have one of those all girl things, what's it called?" Relena paused to search for the right word.

"A sleepover? What a wonderful idea! Anyone else joining us?" Bulma asked.

"Yes! Hilde Schbecker, Dorothy Catalonia and Renee Maizon. Just bring an overnight case and essentials and we'll have the time of our lives! I'm sending Aster as we speak. See you in a bit, loves!" Relena bade.

"See ya and thanks, we could use good cry about now after what happened at Alexis' home. I'll fill you in when we arrive," Bulma huffed.

"Be sure that you do! Love to you, cous," and with that the girls rang off.

At the end of the call, Relena summoned one of her many wait staff and requested a light snack prepared for her guess, both present and due to arrive. As the girls waited for the other three to arrive, a haunting piano melody entered their range of hearing.

"This music is wonderful! Liszt or Beethoven, dear?" Dorothy asked.  
"I have no idea, I've never heard this piece before. Perhaps it's one of the new classicists," the princess replied as her night butler entered the salon with the requested snack. "Humphreys, could you tell us whose music this is? I am not familiar with it," Relena spoke to a wizened butler.

"My pardon, ma'am. The young blond sheik brought it with him and I watched as he loaded it into the player. I shall remove it, post haste if it is displeasing, my lady," Humphreys nodded and moved to put words into action.

"No, no, we just wanted to know the name of the artist!" the blonde princess smiled.

"That is a duet between the third son of the Duke of Aladares and Ayumu Nurumi," the butler supplied.

"Third son? The Duke has three sons?" Dorothy asked in disbelief.

"No, my lady, he has five and one daughter. His eldest sons are the twins, Cesario and Sinistra, followed closely by the twins Eyes and Riku, flanked lastly by the twins Hakuoh and Rio," the butler explained.

"Three sets of twins! How do you know this?" Relena asked in a short manner.

With a bow Humphreys replied, "My brother, Earl, is the Duke's man."

"Humphreys, you said the name Eyes while you were listing the children. Are you saying that this music is that of Eyes Rutherford, the teenaged virtuoso that took the classical and pop worlds by storm?" Hilde asked trying to control a jaw-drop of surprise.

"The very same, ma'am. He and his siblings go by the group name of 'White Silver Sand,' one of music's biggest sensations and top rank on the runway, as well," Humphreys nodded.

"They model? Why have we not heard of them? Ring up Rutherford House, I must become acquainted with this young Mozart!" Relena strongly requested.

"My apologies, my lady, but when I last spoke with Earl, he informed me the group was abroad on a music tour of some kind and would not return before the holidays. When I see my brother at market, I shall make inquiries. If I may, ladies?" Humphreys requested to leave and was waved on by Relena.

After the butler had departed, the girls sat in thought. At that instance, the sound of a deep gond was hear, followed the entrance of two blue haired females and one black haired female.

"Miss Bulma Briefs, Botan, and Chichi Oson, my ladies," Pargon, one of the palace butlers announced with a bow.

At that announcement, the girls that had been gathered in the salon jumped form their seats to greet the new arrivals then led them into the room to find seating and begin their little party.

Renee and Hilde had spotted magazines laying on the glass topped gold framed coffee table and lifted one each. Hilde gasped when she looked at the cover of the glossy in her hands.

"Princess, I had no idea you subscribed to 'POP MONTHLY,'" the black haired German girl from L2 mentioned.

"What is 'POP MONTHLY?'" the Sanc Princess asked and Hilde handed the magazine over. "Is this him, the one Humphreys mentioned? This Eyes Rutherford?"

Renee leaned over and gasped. "That's him! Oh, he is a dream! I saw him perform three years ago with that band KATRAMA, the one Kakarott and Shuichi play in when they're not on the runway. He was fantastic and those that were accompanying him were equally as good."

"I must obtain such good music for the garden party I'm throwing this weekend. Bulma, dear, you've been unusually quiet, have you no news to share? What do you think of this young man?" Relena asked and turned the magazine to face Bulma and Chichi.

"He is quite the looker but if he's never modeled with Roshi/Lunaris…? I just can't get over the one I met at Alexis' home earlier. Flame shaped black hair, a body to die for, muscled and curved in all the right places for a male! Quite simply the man was a fantasy on two legs!" Bulma simpered.

Quiet descended like an anvil and the first three regarded Bulma with surprise in their eyes. "Are you saying that the royal prince was in attendance?! I've heard he never visits social scenes and, although he's a knockout, he has the personality of the planet Pluto!" Relena quipped.

"I've also heard that he and his cousin, Hiei, are the core members of HIGH VELOCITY. Lena, when you ring up Aladares House, ring up the palace as well," Dorothy suggested but a was met full in the face with something soft.

"One does not simply ring the royal palace! I'll simply call the Yuy estate and ask. After all, my Heero is the keyboardist for the band. Well, my friends, what shall we do in the morning?" Relena asked as the girls took hold of glasses of white wine.

"What else, shopping? I haven't been to the ARCADE in like forever," Hilde gushed and the others agreed.

"WHAT? Are you talking about spending money? I-I-!

"Oh, don't be so shocked, Renee, dear, that's why we work so hard for that colorful commodity. It's no fun to let it sit and stew. Well, it's getting a bit late and morning comes so dreadfully early. Let's abed and we'll plan more activities in the daylight," Renee stood, as did her friends, and departed to the upper floors of the manor home to their bed rooms.

In another section of town between Cardiff House and Swindon House, five figures mounted the stairs to a stately residence and were greeted by two young figures, one with dark silver hair and female, the other with platinum hair that caressed his ankles and male.

"OLDER BROTHERS! FRIENDS! Welcome home! How was the tour?" the young dark silver haired girl asked.

"Hallo, Rio, Akuho. Oh, it's so good to be home! Where're mum and da?" one of three silver haired males asked as he lifted the girl onto his shoulder.

"Don't you think she's a bit too big for that, Isaac? Welcome home, my sons. Get yourselves rested then go see da. The Duke had and episode a bit ago and is not doing so well," the lady of the manor spoke in a sullen voice and any good-natured horseplay among siblings ceased.

Putting the young girl down, the son named Isaac and the others quickly left to settle themselves then moved to go visit their male parent.

In a quiet room, a silver headed male lay wheezing and in considerable pain as he waited for the pain medicine to take effect.

"M-milord? D-da, what happened?" a soft male voice asked as several persons entered the room where the elder lay.  
A pair of brilliant azure-gray eyes opened then lit with happiness as the elder caught sight of his children. The Duke of Aladares tried to sit up and was immediately assisted by his children.

"Thank you, my boys! This is a rare sight, you two with your companions," the Duke gave a tired laugh.

Isaac and his brother, Sinistra turned to look at the two young men that stood with them and tried to fight the blush they felt creeping up their faces. The pair had sworn to keep their partners and way of life from their home, in the city, at least. The Duke gave another burst of laughter and the Duchess joined in as well.

"No need to be ashamed or have you forgotten that when Lucius Vegeta became king that he changed those outdated laws regarding same-gender pairings? Goodness knows, if he could have followed the Lunaris boy to America, he would have," the Duke snorted.

"That wouldn't have been Bardock, would it have?" Sinistra asked and the Duke nodded. "We saw them tonight at INFACT with Kakarrot and Shuichi! That pair was all over the Prince and Marquise!" Sinstra's eyes lit with excitement at what he perceived his sire was telling them.

"Stands to reason, then. When Lucius and I spoke yesterday, he mentioned that he was going to host a gig for the Lunaris models of the Roshi/Lunaris enterprise and get his mate back. I hadn't thought of the boys mating Bardock's whelp and the Minamino beauty. But seriously, my sons, I am very happy and have known about the four of you since mum was changing your nappies. You all have my blessings, for what they are worth. Now, loves, this episode is a nasty one and I fear that the elixir is not working as it should. I will probably not awaken in the morning," the Duke said as delicately as he could.

All present lurched at the Duke with the cry of "NO, DA, DON'T SAY THAT!" The Duke lay a comforting hand on each youngster present.

"It is destiny and fate, my ones. We all know the affliction my family carries and three of you present have it, Isaac, Kanone, Rio. Your friends, Kousuke and Ryouko also share the affliction and all have ties to us in one form or another but there is more. It is time that you, my children, know why I am so supportive of your choices in life-partners," the Duke gave the group a tired smile.


	12. A FOND FAREWELL

A TALKATIVE CESARIO, X-OVER WITH 'FRUITS BASKET', X-DRESSING. EMOTIONAL AND CARING EYES AND HEERO.

HIGH VELOCITY

CHAPTER XII

THE FOND FAREWELL

"It is destiny and fate, my ones. We all know the affliction my family carries and three of you present have it, Isaac, Kanone, Rio. Your friends, Kousuke and Ryouko also share the affliction and all have ties to us in one form or another but there is more. It is time that you, my children, know why I am so supportive of your choices in life-partners," the Duke gave the group a tired smile.

The group turned to the Duchess and.. "Mum, what's he on? It can't be the elixir alone," Riku shook his silver head.

"Hear us out, my dears. Your sire and I have lived with a secret we just let out when we're alone together and is why you are more attracted to the same gender as opposed to the norm of things. It lies within the Saiyan genes you have inherited from me. As you all know, I am King Lucius Vegeta's younger sibling born of his sire's second mating after the kings' mother transcended this existence after his birth. I am of the Silver Saiyan tribe with only half the power of my darker haired brother. Also with the Silvers, we are more frail in appearance and are often taken as females," the Duchess began.

"So, what you're saying is…?"

"Yes, older brother, that's exactly what they are saying. Mum is no mum, she is another da, and yes, I've known about that one for some time but have never spoken it. Sorry, mum, da, but one day when we were in the country, I stumbled upon mum in the shower and couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me," Isaac lowered his head in shame.

"I-I, too, have seen the evidence when I was but a lad of seven, but it matters not, does it! We love one another unlike any royal house in existence and I'm proud to have come from you as I'm sure many others have once they found out. I know Cornelia, the Princess is tickled pink. Thank you," Cesario sighed and moved to embrace his parents as did his siblings.  
"But that is just one thing we had to discuss with the lot of you. Cesario, when I pass, you will be the head of this family and will be required to take our seat in Parliament and such. Are you prepared for such, my son?" the Duke asked which was followed by a deep body shaking cough.

None of the offspring wanted to face the reality staring them in the face that their strong sire was withering away and the special elixir the family relied on to alleviate the discomfort of the affliction was not working properly. Damn, Eyes thought, as he clinched his fist in hurt anger, he'd give anything for one of those magic beans he'd seen Kakarrot or Shuichi ingest after a grueling show.

"What ails, younger one?" Cesario asked Eyes.

"Just wishing I had asked Shuichi for one of those bean things he and Kakarrot gave us during that one time we toured together is all," the middle son sighed.

"I know what you mean. The elixir would have da up and about by now. Oh, well, all we can do now is leave matters into the hands of the one that created all things and beings," Riku replied.

"Ma, Da thank you for letting us know of our heritage and, Sire, we pray for your speedy recovery," Sinistra bade, took hold of Dextera's hand and left the room after he kissed his special parents good-night.

The other sibs followed with their own significant others with the exception of Cesario, who remained with the parents and helped to settle the Duke.

"Yes, eldest one?" the Duchess asked as he settled beside his life mate.

"Cesario, when I pass, you can chose whomever you desire, but promise me, you will not be bullied by that harridan sister of mine nor that snot princess of Sanc," the Duke cautioned his heir.

"Never, Sire! Wish that I could find one like the Marquise of Swindon but that paragon is matchless," Cesario replied in a wistful tone.

"Ah, a lass has caught the eye of the unmatchable? She must be a goddess to have lifted you from your usual silence, but leave me now, my heir, I grow weary and feel my time with you all is growing shorter by the second. Take care of your sibs for me and remember that I will always love all of you, your lovers and the tenants on the estates. Oh, and, son, tell your brothers and their mates not too loud," the Duke admonished.  
Cesario bowed, moved to kiss his parents 'good-night' then left to tell his brothers and their others to keep their excitement down to a dull roar after which the soon-to-be-Duke of Aladare moved to enter his own bed chamber and mentally prepare for the station he knew he was ill-prepared to accept but had to as his responsibility as the eldest son.

Silence reigned in the early morning hours as all of London slept peacefully and at Rutherford House, which was located on a private road like many of the other upper class residences in the city. The house was flanked by Cardiff House on the left and Swindon House on the right, not close enough to be up against one another but enough so that any exceedingly loud noise could be heard and felt at both locations. Such was the case when an ear shattering shriek erupted from Rutherford House and shattered the peace for miles.

"What the hell was that?" Relena and her guest had been startled awake and jumped from their slumber.

"Probably a weather warning siren or a test siren. They sound quite often back in Tokyo," a maid Bulma had brought with her supplied.

"Shut the window then, Martha, and don't' wake me or the others until after noon time," the princess turned back into her slumber.

The reaction to the piercing sound was different at the royal palace and the Rutherford house itself. The king, his mate and all offspring had just completed their morning training for the upcoming tournament and jumped into action immediately once their ultra-sensitive hearing had picked up the wail. Disregarding the fact that they were still attired in training giis, the families Lunaris and Vegeta teleported from the royal house to the source. What they found was distressing and the king flew right to the Duchess.

"Oh, my brother, I'm so glad you all are here," he cried as the king embraced him. "What are we going to do without Treyus? He was my life and my everything. You know what happens to us when we lose our bonded life mate," the Duchess sobbed very deeply.

"Aetrus, pull yourself together, man, for the kids' sake! I know how you feel, little one, I felt the same when sire had sent Bardo-san from me all those years ago but once I was gifted with my heir, raising him became my life. You have six beautiful reasons to not grieve yourself and from what I've heard, Cesario will need you until he's full on acquainted with his station and position. Now, the bands have an extended holiday, so that will give three months to train the youth. Let him stay with us and my prince will have him trained and ready in half that time," the king nodded to his son who stood with Kakarrot by Lord Isaac.

"Besides, Aetrus, remember, you are Saiyan heritage and the strength of our people. These ones being part of that heritage need to be skilled in fighting as well as being able to rule their provinces. Lord Nottingham is hosting a tournament this weekend and since the kids have the natural instinct to fight, let them enter and strengthen up," Bardock continued his mate's train of thought.

"Besides, we all know that Aladare was not the type to let life just pass him by and not get involved nor let it stop because of tragedy. Now, let's get Cesario crowned before the four horsemen of the apocalypse descend on this place like a plague," the king remarked and all present knew to whom he referred.

Collective growls issued from the heirs of Aladare. "That bitch and her trash bag whore by-blow, I can't abide the lot of them. How does Lord Jeremy put up with such garbage!" Eyes snarled with vehemence.

"I don't know where she got the idea that twin was to be the next Duke, he's to inherit the Marquisate from grand poppa along with myself and cousin Haru. It's a wonder that boy's never asked his friend Musica to kill the irritating females of his household," Sinistra spat with distaste.

"One, because like himself, Musica is too kind hearted to do any harm to anyone and two, neither Jeremy nor the boys live with the mistress of the dark any longer, thank all that is holy and sacred," Aetrus replied after getting himself together.

"What?" several voices gasped.

"When did that momentous occasion take place?" Hakuoh asked with surprise.

"Jeremy is the Marquis of Swindon's younger brother, y'know, but enough sorrow, let's prepare the house for mourning and inform the tenants of their new master. Eyes, since you and Hakuoh are very close, why don't you inform them and have them head down," the Duchess delegated.

"We'll return to the manor, change then return with a few others to share in this moment," the king nodded, gathered his family then Instant Transmissioned from the room only to return an hour later with Lord Yuy and his friends, the young Sheik Quatre Winner and five of his sisters and his other half.  
"Welcome, all and thank you for coming to share in our time of sorrow. We all know that my mate and husband was one of the most well loved and respected peers and will be greatly missed," the Duchess bowed as he greeted the others.

"We are moved to hear of his passing, my lady, and want you to know that if there is anything we can do, we are at your disposal," Prince Wufei Chang, heir to the Chang Dynasty of China gave a replying bow.

"For now, there isn't much except prepare this place for mourning, then began removal to the country estate to lay him to rest with his sire and three brothers," Aetrus sighed and moved to show his guests what needed to be performed.

As the residence and guests of Rutherford House prepared for the Duke's farewell, many other close friends and family had arrived, among them, the Duke's brother Jeremy and his four sons, Lord and Lady Cardiff, other members of the Vegeta/Lunaris Fashion agency and Lord Swindon and his lovely soon-to-be-bride, Elayna Vontress. The serving staff had been informed of their beloved master's passing and immediately informed staff members and tenants on every estate the Duke controlled, thus once news hit the streets of London, those that resided near the Rutherford townhouse flocked the street and choked off traffic.

A pair of pink colored limousines had just turned onto Mayfair Street when the drivers had to stop. The occupants of the vehicles were not known for patience, thus saw any hesitation as the fault of the driver.

"Towers, what in blazing hell is the hold up? I promised to meet my niece, Relena and her friends at the Arcade when it opened! Now, why have we stopped?" a well dressed yet peeved female of means huffed.

"Pargon, what is the hold up? My friends and I will miss the opening of the Arcade and I am to meet my aunt, Lady Dare as well. Now, see to what has happened," a younger lady of means ordered her own driver.

With a nod to their mistresses, a pair of distinguished men exited the cars and began to make their way to the source.

"Oh, this is just 'orrible! A tragedy! 'is Grace was a fair and just man, now what will become of us 'is tenants?" a voice in the crowd wailed.

" 'e was such a young gent, now 'e's gone. What will the family do, now?" another voice sobbed.

"I 'ave 'eard it said 'e has four 'eirs but they all have their own lives. What young blade, nowadays, would take 'is place as family head?" a male in the crowd pointed out.

Making their way towards the source of the commotion, the butler/drivers cringed as they encountered London's have-nots rubbing shoulders and sobbing along with the City's haves and nobles.

"Shameful sight, this. His majesty shall hear of this outrage, forthwith!" Towers snorted.

"This vermin should be exterminated. Sanc, I'm proud to say, does not have this problem," Pargon retorted.

The pair soon neared the main house and spotted what appeared to be servants hanging a mourning flag along side the Aladare family crest-flag. The drivers looked up.

"You there! What is the cause of this blockage? Traffic is backed up for miles!" Towers called up to the figures.

Heero Yuy and his partner Duo Maxwell had volunteered to hang a mourning flag from the front balcony and had just hung the first side when a voice distracted them.

"Hn, Pargon. Must mean the pink poodle is in the vicinity. Isaac, you're needed," Heero called.

Eyes was cradling the twins Ryo and Riku. It was hard to grasp that the Duke had passed. The elixir had always soothed the effects of the affliction for months at a time. It was unreal that it could suddenly fail to counteract the difficulty. The Earl was trying his hardest to control his emotions as the rest of his clan were understandably upset.

"Eyes, Lord Yuy requests your presence," Ryo touched her brother who blinked and found his eyes moist with unshed tears.

"Huh? Oh, forgive," the heralded musician nodded as he rose to his feet, wiped his eyes then moved to the window after releasing the twins to the King and Duchess. "Yes, Heero?" the blue-eyed wonder asked as he joined his two friends on the balcony.

"They want to know what's going on?" Duo replied.

Eyes looked over and spotted the two richly clad gentlemen and sighed. "We don't need this, now. That pair means their mistresses are around and we all know that pink pair hate tie-ups worse than the devil hates Holy water, for want of a better pun," Eyes lamented. "Tell your mistresses the Duke just passed and we are not receiving visitors until tomorrow," and with that the young Earl returned to his mother and sibs.

"Hey, you pompass little snot-

"Keep down, Towers or you'll be answering to me in the morning," Heero remarked in a dead-even voice that booked no argument.

The pair looked at one another then reached into the inner pockets of their jackets from which they retrieved cell phones, depressed a button then put the device to their ears.

"Well, what the hell's the hold up? I'm going to be late in meeting my niece and her friends at the Arcade!" an impatient female voice sounded.

"Well, Pargan, what is going on? Lady Dare will be highly put out if we're late in meeting with her," another highly charged female voice spoke.

The butler/drivers had begun to make their way back to the limos in which sat their mistresses.

"Now, now, my lady, good news," Towers began with a smirk in his voice.

"Really? Well out with it!" Lady Dare hissed.

"Just that your brother-in-law has passed this life and the family are not receiving visitors," Towers informed his lady.

"Seems the Duke of Aladare has passed. No visitors allowed, I'm afraid," Pargan informed his mistress.

"I don't give a rat's ass about that! I just wanna get out of this rabble and onto the Arcade!" Relena barked.

"What? How?" Lady Dare asked in mock shock.

"I suppose it was that terrible family affliction," Towers remarked in mocking surprise.

"Do tell and it's because of that 'curse' that my children and husband left me to live at the country estate. Thank you, now get your ass back here and I'll send my condolences," the lady ordered.

"As you wish, Lady Dare," Towers terminated the call and both drivers returned to their mistresses.


	13. A FAMILY NIGHTMARE

HIGH VELOCITY

A/N: X-OVER WITH FRIUTS BASKET. KINDER, MORE UNDERSTANDING AND TOLERANT AKITO SOHMA.

CHAPTER 13

FAMILY NIGHTMARE

After returning to their mistresses, the drivers got back behind the wheels and sat to wait for the crowd to disperse. As the limo occupants sat, Renee looked out of the window on her side of the Sanc vehicle watching the populace file by when she sat up with a start.

"What the hell? There she is! I'll teach that little bitch to leave me hanging all night!" Renee growled and went to open the car door when Dorothy held her back.

"What in blazes do you think you're about, girlfriend? Open that door and that rabble will plunder us blind," the silver blonde with the spiked black eyebrows remarked.

Renee glared at the taller blonde when Relena intervened.

"Thank God, that rabble's been cleared. Can you imagine such filth disgracing such a fine area? I really must address the issue at the next session of Parliament. Pargon, to the Arcade, if you will and do hurry. Aunt Hilly's probably had a heard by now due to my tardiness. We all know how anal she is about time," Relena complained.

"Your pardon, ma'am, but I ran into Towers a bit ago. My guess is her ladyship is going to see her brother-in-law off on his final voyage," Pargon related.

"Then we shall, as well. Maybe my love is there paying his respects. After all, Heero is a member of the gentry and my fiance," the princess of Sanc sighed, her cornflower eyes bright and star filled.

"Does he know that? The way he hauled ass outta Sanc House last night, one would swear the hounds of Hell were about to make him their lunch," Dorothy snickered in a droll tone of voice.

Not being able to reach the silver blonde, Relena glared darts and poison and the promise of pain at the taller girl with the ice blue eyes.

"Shut up, Catalonia! He's just shy is all and not used to female attention. He did attend an all boys' academy and fought in a war. Plus, he is Hertfordshire's sole heir," the princess responded in her haughty manner.

"I give up. You're never going see that he is not attracted to you in any way, shape, form or fashion. I guess he's going to have to present it to you straight and spell it out for you in black and white," Dorothy scoffed.

Watching the crowd from the townhouse balcony, Isaac and Heero noted a large light blue limousine attempt to maneuver through the crowd with no success.

"Sire, we need some crowd control, the motorist are getting antsy with the crowd," the young silver haired lord mentioned.

King Vegeta, Cesario and Paragus stepped onto the balcony. The large royal guard made a sound and the crowd halted in its tracks. The king then held up his arms.

"People of London, greet the new Duke of Aladares, Cesario Rutherford. He is a man of few words but desires you to know that the family accepts and thanks you for caring. Now, as much as I know you all want to stay, I must insist that you make your ways home. If you haven't noticed, Mayfair isn't very large and your presence is choking off the flow of traffic and it would not do to snarl up others who wish to share their feelings with the family," the king requested.

"Sire, I hate to suggest it, but you and the boys might have to use that special technique of yours to speed up the clearing process," Cesario suggested.

"I fear you are correct. I'll gather the boys, you go be with the duchess," the king instructed then turned to inform his son, nephew and their mates that they were required to assist in clearing the crowd from the streets.

Mysteriously, the crowd began to thin out until only those who lived and worked around Mayfair remained. Pargon and Towers began to motor through the now cleared street toward the main home when…

"Pargon, stop the car!" Renee ordered and the driver applied the brakes at the request. When the car had stopped, Renee jumped from the vehicle and ran toward the figure she had seen earlier. "ELANYA MONET VONTRESS, STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" the darker female called.  
Elanya had been walking with her friends Shari and Jayne towards the Rutherford home as the Towers were not far from the exclusive area and it was such a lovely fall day to begin with. The trio had been engrossed in discussion over Ellie's upcoming union with the young Earl of Swindon when an angry shout cut into their discourse.

"Where the hell were you? How dare you leave me alone all night! If it wasn't for a friend of mine calling to invite me out, I'd have gone stir crazy!" Renee snarled as she reached her traveling partner.

Elanya stood still and let the dark beauty rant then, heaving a deep breath, spoke in a more subdued tone. "Are you finished, missy? Good. One, need I remind you that we are two black American women in England. Two, our loud Yankee ways are frowned upon to begin with and this little stint could get us thrown in a dungeon. Three, in case you haven't noticed the colors of the flags on the house we were headed to, someone just died and I'm sure the people inside would appreciate us keeping our voices down!" the lighter beauty hissed in a quieter tone.

The loud voice had drawn out several of the occupants of the manor home, not the least of which were Lord Yuy and his friends. Upon seeing that young lord, Relena jumped from her limo and ran towards the manor.

"Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, that is the most unladylike conduct I have ever witnessed! No member of my family has ever behaved so shamelessly!" an angry deep female voice balked.

Halting in her tracks, Relena turned to face the owner of the voice and blanched. "Aunt Hilidare, my pardon, ma'am, I had no idea that you were in the area?" the princess remarked.

"Indeed. Well, since we're here, we may as well go pay our respects to the departed and I will have no more shameless behavior out of the pair of you," the Duchess of Dare admonished.

Gazing on the scene and the vast number of females set to descend on their peaceful dwelling, Eyes and several others stiffened with distaste.

"Oh, God, not her, not now. I can't deal with her matchmaking!" Eyes lamented as the doorbell chimed.

"Stay here. Vegeta, you and Hiei greet the newcomers," the king instructed.  
"Hiei, my cousins from Japan just pulled up, be sure they pass. We're to have a family thing this weekend but once I tell my cousins of the Duke's tourney, I'm sure it will be of little difficulty to meet in Nottingham," Heero nodded as he had seen his cousins' attempt to enter Mayfair not long ago.

The prince and his cousin nodded then left to go scan the visitors. The doorbell chimed a second time and the door swung opened on silent hinges to reveal a pair of emotionless black and ruby eyes.

"Miss Vontress, what a pleasure. Miss Harper, Miss Kennedy, ah, Sohmas, welcome. Come, this way," the pair bowed the guests in, however, when Relena, her friends and Lady Dare attempted to enter, the boys barred the way.

"What is this? I have as much right to enter my brother-in-law's home as any one. I am Hilidare Rothschild-Rutherford, and I demand entrance to pay my respects!" the opulent lady spoke in haughty tones.

"You are not welcome, none of you. The family have sent us to screen visitors and we have admitted those they have okayed," Vegeta said in a cold tone that would send many opponents running for cover.

"If you know what's best for you, young madam, you'll heed his highness's request before something tragic happens, say the removal of your seats of representation in Parliament?" Hiei all but snarled.

"How dare you! I don't know who the pair of you are but the king shall here of this outrage!" Lady Dare huffed.

"He'll listen to me before he ever will you, now make like the wind and blow before we get quite upset," Prince Vegeta requested nearing the end of his patience with such simpletons.

At that moment, both Kurama and Kakarrot appeared to find why their mates had not returned to them.

"Loves, the king asks what is the hold up?" Kurama spoke in a language only Hiei understood.

Not turning from the obviously immovable females, the young marquise replied, "These frills won't go away and have even threatened to inform my uncle."

Taking the smaller males by the hand, the larger pair drew them back into the manor and shut the door in the faces of the stunned females.

"Well, I never! Those children have not seen the last of Lady Hilidare Rothschild. Come, girls, let us descend on the Arcade and plan our revenge," and with that, Lady Dare, her niece and the others left the House of Rutherford.

"Why didn't you do that after the others entered the manor, love?" Kakarrot asked as the two couples ascended to rejoin the others.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted, hun. I can't abide Lady Dare nor that pink princess of Sanc. She's forever running after Heero and that Catalonia bitch is even worse! Don't get me started on that overstuffed pea-hen sister-in-law of the Duke's. It's because of the Duchess I haven't killed that hog as yet," Prince Vegeta shook his head as he swung into his mate's embrace.

"Same here. Nothing would please me more than releasing Purgasus on her fat ass and watching her squeal for mercy," Hiei retorted as the four mounted the stairs to find Heero, his friends and the Sohma family all bowing and greeting one another.

"So, Lord Akito, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" the Duchess asked as he rang for refreshments.

"Lord Yuy, Sr. told us our young cousin was not in residence but that he had come to pay his respects to the late Lord Aladare. Allow us to share ours as well," Akito Sohma, head of the Family Sohma offered.

"Is there anything or anyone you can think of that might want His Grace dead?" a voice spoke from the door way.

The group looked up and found…  
"Ayumu? Kiyotaka? Shinichi? Eiji? Conan? What a surprise? We didn't know you were about?" Eyes remarked in surprise at seeing the young men.

"We came with the Sohmas but decided to look around for anything suspicious. Our apologies, Duchess, for the straightforwardness but once we had heard what had occurred, the situation wreaked of foul play," Shinichi Kudo, one of Japan's foremost young detectives, asked.

"Can any of you think of anyone who would want the Duke out of the way?" Eiji began the questioning.

"Have a care! We just lost the most important man in our lives and…"

"Cesario, pull yourself together. I'll handle the inquiry. You know once da's passing becomes public that the police will have their own questions. Won't we feel better discussing our suspicions with our friends and not have strangers blowing things out of proportion?" Eyes asked, taking control. "To answer, Eiji, I have my own suspicion and have for the longest time but I won't disclose it if it upsets momma," the young lord replied and looked at his birth parent.

The Duchess looked at her middle son, who was a tower of strength and would make a wonderful Marquise of Aladare, however, he nodded to let his son know he could tell all that was necessary.

"I suspect none other than da's sister-in-law, Lady Dare. She has this obsession with me for some reason. It's not like my other brothers aren't as handsome as I am but be that as it may…I'm not sure why but I feel she's trying to knock off anyone ahead of me in line for the Duchy," Eyes shrugged.

"Maybe she thinks to marry you to that hog-nosed daughter of hers," Hakuoh smirked.

"Don't even joke on that head, brat! I don't even like females!" Eyes erupted then remembered the crowd around him.

"No need to be ashamed, my friend. Three quarters of us gathered here feel as you do. What makes you suspect the Lady of Dare?" Kurama asked as he sipped at a cup of tea.

"It's a certain way she acts when she's here and I'm sure she blames da for influencing his brother to leave her and send her just enough to keep her in the life she is accustomed. Da and his brother as do five of us bare an affliction if you will. We're short one rib in our bodies, are in constant pain and won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to kill us. We are a family hunted for our secrets and differences," Eyes continued.

"I never knew that, my friend. Let us know if we can be of any assistance," Quatre Winner spoke for the first time.

"Just knowing you all are our friends is assist enough but we will have to close up this house, open up the main house in the country in order to lay da to rest," the Marquise nodded.

"Your Grace, did the Duke eat anything out of the ordinary?" Conan, the youngest member of the detectives asked.

"No, nothing, although, he had an attack and I gave him the elixir his mother had mixed up for us to alleviate the suffering. I give it to all the children whenever they are in pain," the Duchess replied.

"May we see this elixir?" Ayumu Narumi asked and the Duchess rose to retrieve the vial then handed it to the young detectives. Ayumu took the vial, opened the cap and a pungent odor filled the air.

Not usually ones of sensitive stomachs, the strong Saiyan family retched while many of the humans gagged.

"What the hell is that shit? It smells worse than a paper mill!" Hiei remarked.

"Mother, say that you didn't give this to da? It's horrible!" Riku gasped as he held his hands over his nose.

"You're a Saiyan, didn't the smell set off your sense, little brother?" the king asked but the duchess seamed to fold in on himself.

"Hey, back off. Mum's been through enough with losing his life partner and the threat of his deranged sister-in-law descending on this place like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse," Eyes admonished his uncle then turned to his mother. "Love, go rest yourself and we'll take care of informing the staff to close up then take da to the country estate. We'll have more privacy and not too much of a crowd of nosey bodies," the Marquise suggested and with a nod, the Duchess got up and left the gathering, however…

"May we take this for analysis, your ladyship?" Kiyotaka asked and the Duchess gave his consent then left the room.

The group socialized and planned for another few hours, then the king suggested the family Rutherford relocate to a safer environ until the Duke could be laid to rest. Instructing the staff to contact the family coroner to store the Duke's body, the core of the family left to go stay in the Duke of Swindon's home in Wiltshire until all had been arranged to relocate to the Duchy of Dare. The king also instructed Broli and Raditz to stay with the family for protection and the pair complied as the home was Bardock's ancestral home.

"Stay as long as you wish. That Rothschild woman has no idea of how to even find this place. We'll be going to Nottingham tomorrow to prepare for the Tourney this weekend. Join us if you will," Bardock invited after the royals had relocated the Rutherford clan to Castle Swindon.

"We will, thank you, friends. I'll have to contact gram…"

"Contact me for what, grandson?" a very regal sounding voice spoke from behind the Duke of Swindon.

The group turned and came face to face with a beautiful, petite, and elegantly clad female who would be young Rio when she grew to maturity.

"Umma, we did not see you arrive?" the Rutherford children greeted the elder.

"I was just passing when I noted all my loved ones and the royal family. How are you, majesty? I see His Grace has returned? I'm so relieved. You were so mopey after that bastard sire of yours had him sent off, I was afraid the kingdom would collapse, no offense, lord," the elder female pointed.

"None taken, my lady. Come, let us adjourn to the salon for a better coze. I'll have Spealeo prepare refreshments," the king nodded and led group to a jade and white decorated sitting room then rang for the man servant.

"Umma, what brings you here?" Riku asked as he sat on the floor in front of a massive fire place.

"Visiting my sister, the Marchioness, Justin's mother. Poor thing had a nasty attack and I had to bring her some elixir. Now, what brings the rest of you here? Dare Manor is in Manchester," the dowager pointed out. 


End file.
